Cesse de m'aimer je te détruirai
by Shu Shine
Summary: Elle est belle, intelligente, et inacsesible et pourtant rien ne lui donne envie de la connaître, à par peut être quand il apprend qu'elle connait le secret des maraudeurs...SBOC
1. Prologue

Salut à tous ceux qui vont lire ma fic, déjà merci ! Je tien à dire que ceci est ma première fic et que j'espère que sa vous plaira et surtout n'hésité pas à m'envoyer des reviews, bonne ou mauvaises !

L'Histoire commence à la fin de la cinquième année à Poudlard des maraudeurs, la nuit avant la mémorable dispute de James et Lily à la sortie de leur BUSE de métamorphose.

Je m'excuse d'avance pour toutes les fautes de frappes et fautes d'orthographes !

Bonne lecture!

-

**Cesse de m'aimer je te détruirai**

PROLOGUE

Comment pouvait-t-on laisser le feu allumer par cette chaleur ? L'air était devenu étouffant en ces derniers jours de juin .Toutes les fenêtres de la salle communes avaient été ouvertes dans l'espoir qu'une brise glacé s'y engouffre. Malheureusement l'air resté brûlant, elle se demandait souvent comment les autres pouvaient dormir en temps normal étant elle quasiment insomniaque mais là sa relevé du défi ! Dormir par cette chaleur c'était inhumain !

Elle était assise au fond de la salle, dans l'ombre. Elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un découvre qu'elle venait là presque toute les nuits, surtout qu'elle savait bien que les maraudeurs n'allaient pas tarder à sortir de leur dortoir .Sa faisaient cinq ans qu'elle les voyaient sortir et rentré dans leurs dortoir presque toutes les nuits mais eux ne l'avait jamais vu, bien trop occupé à ne faire aucuns bruits ou à raconter leurs aventures .Une fois qu'ils étaient sortis elle savait qu'elle aller pouvoir sortir de l'ombre car plus personne ne sortirait avant leurs rentrés.

Elle soupira, la tête posé sur sa main qui était elle appuyé sur le rebord du fauteuil, elle regarder le crépitement des flammes .A sa place elle ne pouvait pas lire, il faisait bien trop noir. « Bon sang ! pensa t-elle ils se dépêche de sortir, j'ai envie de réviser moi ! » Effectivement, son dernier BUSE allé se déroulé demain matin, et ayant du temps a tuer elle se dit qu'il était préférable de réviser, surtout qu'elle n'excellait pas en métamorphose.

Elles entendit enfin les pas lourd de Peter qui descendait difficilement les marches du dortoir en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible Il était suivit de Black, puis de Potter et enfin de Remus .Elle ne les avaient pas vu mais reconnaissait parfaitement le bruits de chacun de leurs pas. Elle constata avec un sourire qu'elle ne c'était pas trompé, Peter, Black, Potter et Remus à la queue le-le passèrent rapidement devant le feu puis sortirent de son champ de vision .Elle entendit le tableau coulissé et vint s'asseoir devant l'âtre malgré la chaleur intenable. Sa chemise de nuit lui collée à la peau et ses long cheveux lisses lui donnée horriblement chaud. Elle revissa 3 bonnes heures puis monta se coucher dormir une heure ou deux.

Elle sorti rapidement de la grande salle, elle venait de réussir l'examen de métamorphose. Un sourire flotta légèrement sur ses lèvres, il disparut aussitôt quand elle sortie dans le parc.

Tous les regards s'était une nouvelle fois posé sur elle .Les garçons la dévisagé enfin sa elle y était habitué…depuis le jour de son entrée a Poudlard tous le monde n'avait cesser de la regarder. Quelqu'un qui ne la connaisait pas aurait pu prédire qu'elle allée devenir une fille très populaire à Poudlard en raison de son immense beauté .Ceux qui avaient pensé sa ne la connaisait pas, évidemment.

Ce n'était pas son genre de traîner tout le temps avec une bande. Bien sur au début beaucoup de gens on essayé de se faire amis avec elle, ils on vite abandonné. Ce n'était pas une fille méchante et d'ailleurs à peu prés tout le monde était sympas avec elle et l'aimait bien, mais ils avaient tous vite compris qu'elle préféré resté seule .Elle n'avait que peu d'amis : il y avait d'abord Alec, un Serdaigle avec qui elle avait sympathisé dans le Poudlard Express en première année .Ils se ressemblait tout les deux et ceux qu'elle aimait bien c'est qu'il se comprenait d'un simple regard. Ils étaient vite devenus meilleurs amis, le seul problème était qu'elle n'était pas une Serdaigle et cela les empêché de se voir autant qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Ensuite il y avait Lily Evans, une fille de sa classe, une des seules car il y avait peu de filles qui avait était envoyé a Gryffondor la même année qu'elle : juste Lily, Cléo et elle. Bien entendu Lily et Cléo étaient devenus meilleures amies mais cela ne la rendait pas du tout jalouse, au contraire, ainsi elle pouvait être tranquille.

Pour finir il y avait Remus Lupin, le gardien de l'équipe de Gryffondor dont –elle faisait parti également .Elle ne savait pas si lui la considéré comme une amie mais elle si, il avait toujours était là pour elle et était un des seul gars qui n'avait pas l'air de la juger sur sa beauté extérieur mais avait plutôt essayer de la connaître .Pas comme ses crétins d'amis Back et Potter ! Au il faut reconnaître qu'ils avaient toujours était sympas avec elle mais elle ne les aimé pas beaucoup, bien trop prétentieux et égocentriques pour faire parti de son cercle très restreint d'amis .Le pire c'est qu'elle jouer avec eux dans l'équipe de Quidditch et Potter était le capitaine. Elle c'était une des batteurs de l'équipe, l'autre étant …Black.

Elle traversa rapidement la pelouse, un sac sur l'épaule, vêtu de son uniforme .Une jupe grise , une chemise blanche a manche courte et une cravate au couleurs de Gryffondor qu'elle avait déserré en raison de la chaleur .Sa peau était légèrement matte, couleur caramel, ses cheveux couleur marron glacée,( un couleur assez bizarre que personne n'arrivé bien à définir) des yeux de chats en amande d'un profond gris .Elle était grande, mince mais musclé à cause ou plutôt grâce au Quidditch .Quelques formes bien placées qui n'était pas sans plaire aux yeux de la gente masculine .

Elle passa rapidement devant les maraudeurs, elle leurs lança un vague « salut ». Peter ne répondit rien trop occupé a contemplé Potter faire mu muse avec un vif d'or. Potter se retourna et lui adressa un grognement qu'elle pris pour un vague « bonjour », Remus lui sourit mais Black ne dit rien, apparemment décidé a ne pas la regarder.

Elle continua son chemin et s'affala dans l'herbe mœlleuse a l'ombre d'un arbre .Quelques minutes plus tard elle vit Alec qui se tordait de rire avec ses amis Serdaigle et Lily assise avec Cléo prés du lac.

Elles lui adresser un grand signe de la main pour qu'elle les rejoignent .Elle soupira et se leva temps bien que mal pour aller les rejoindre .Elle repassa devant les maraudeurs et Potter la suivit des yeux quand il comprit que j'allait retrouvé Lily. « Pauvre Potter pensa t-elle il essaye de la draguer et fait tout pour attirer son attention mais il n'a pas compris que ce n'est pas en passant sans cesse sa main dans ses cheveux et en faisait le beau devant elle qu'il va y arriver ! Surtout que quand il lui demande c'est très…comment dire…subtil ! « – Eu Lily allé sort avec moi, ste plait sort avec moi ! » Pff » Elle soupira, il était pitoyable.

En effet elle eu confirmation de ce qu'elle avait pensé, 10 minute plus tard, Potter et Black s'était attaqué a Rogue (ok souvent il le méritait quand il le fessait chié mais la c'était vraiment gratuit) et Lily s'était ensuite engeulé avec Potter qu'elle avait bien ridiculisé devant tout un groupe d'élève de cinquième année. (_Ndlr:Ce passage est celui que vous connaisaient tous, quand Harry voit dans la pensine ses parents se disputées_)

La tête de Potter était à mourir de rire, aucune fille ne s'était permis de lui parler comme sa (à part peut être elle mais tout le monde savait que a l'inverse de toutes les filles de Poudlard elle n'en pincé pas du tout pour Potter) il avait vraiment l'air d'un con comme sa.

Elle suivit Lily qui rentrait en courant au château mais elle l'avait perdu de vue. Tant pis ce dit-elle. Elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, surment pour la dernière fois de l'année mais il lui resté des recherche à faire pour un devoir supplémentaire que McGonagall lui avait donnée .Elle s'assit à la table du fond, tout au fond, la ou personne n'allait et ou personne ne la dérangé. Après dix minutes quelqu'un tira la chaise placé en face d'elle et s'assit .Elle ne voyait que les cheveux noir, fins et assez long de celui qui venait de s'asseoir face à elle mais elle savait parfaitement à qui il appartenaient, elle était sur qu'il viendrai.

Sans lever les yeux de son parchemin elle se pencha légèrement et dit lentement :

-Dégage Black.


	2. Mac et Patmol

Voilà le nouveau chapitre (le prochain sera plus long) j'espère que sa vous plaira...si vous avez le temps, laissez une review !!

_Note:Les pensées des personnages sont en italique_

**Cesse de m'aimer je te détruirai**

Chapitre 1

Mac et Patmol

-Du calme Mac (son vrai nom c'était Mac Invinskiver mais c'était trop long et tout ceux qui ne l'appelait pas par son prénom la surnommé Mac) dit il doucement.

Elle leva les yeux et planta son regard dans le sien .Chez elle s'était une habitude de regarder son interlocuteur dans les yeux et encor plus avec Black .Pas question de se laissé marché sur les pieds par Black, ni de perdre la face devant lui, le regarder dans les yeux c'était lui faire comprendre qu'il ne l'impressionné pas du tout.

Elle rigola doucement.

-Quoi ?? Demanda-t-il sur la défensive

-Tu ne t'es pas perdu en venant Black ?demanda-t-elle ironiquement. La bibliothèque tu savait encore où sa se trouv ? Je t'y ai pas vu depuis…(elle fit semblant de réfléchir, la plume entre ses dents) eu… repris t-elle je crois que c'est la première fois que je te vois ici en faite !

-Je suis plutôt allergique a se genre d'endroit en faite.

-Bon c'est pas la peine de tourner autour du pot…dit moi plutôt pourquoi t'es venu.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de venir rendre visite à une camarade de classe en tout bien tout honneur? demanda-t-il en faisait l'innocent.

Elle lui lança un regard sans appel.

-Ok bon enfaîte jsui venu pour te demander de parler à Lily.

Elle hausa un sourcil puis dit :

-Tu va encor me demander de la réconcilier avec James n'est pas ? Elle soupira, j'en étais sur Black, tu es tellement prévisible.

Sirius eu l'impression de prendre une claque « _Pour qui elle se prend_ ? » pensa t-il avec amertume.

-En tout cas reprit t-elle, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Lily. Elle a bien fait de remettre Potter à sa place, si il l'a laissé un peu tranquille…

Silence.

Elle baissa les yeux vers sa feuille.

_« Cette fille est vraiment une insolente !pensa Sirius. Pour qui elle se prend pour me parler comme sa et me tenir tête ! Mon dieu qu'es quelle est belle…HEIN QUOI j'était en train de penser à quoi l ? Mac belle ?? Oulala jsui fatigué moi, heureusement que c'est bientôt les vacances .Enfin quand même il faut reconnaître qu'elle est belle_ »Sirius reçu une tape dans le dos qui le fit sortir de ses pensés, il se retourna et vit James .Il s'assit en côté de Sirius.

Sans relevé les yeux elle dit :

-Potter j'ai déjà dit à Black que j'irais pas parler à Lily tu n'a qu'à demander à Cléo après tout c'est sa meilleure amie.

-Aller Mac supplia James il faut que tu lui parle.

-NON ! Arrête de me souler Potter jsui d'accord à 100% avec ce qu'elle t'à dit .Tu es bien trop prétentieux pour que Lily s'intéresse à toi.

-Touché dit Sirius en rigolant

James lui ne riait pas du tout.

-Ecoute Mac, je croit que t'a oublié que j'était le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch alors s'il te plait fait ce que je te demande.

Elle sourit ironiquement et dit :

-Potter je ne reçoit d'ordre de personne et encor moins de quelqu'un comme toi à par peu être quand on n'est sur le terrain, ce qui je te le ferrait remarquer n'est pas le cas donc tu garde t'es ordre pour les filles de ton fan club ok ?

Sirius se mit à rire de plus belle.

James se tu et la regarda dans les yeux.

-J'ai très envie de te virer de l'équipe .dit il les poings serrés.

Elle lui rit au nez, aparement sa n'avait pas eu l'effet qu'il avait espéré .Elle commença à ranger ses affaires et dit :

-Et bien ne te gène pas Potter mais je ne croit pas que tu réussissent a me remplacer dans l'équipe .Je sais se que je vaut et je sais que je vaux autant que Black .Et puis de toute façon les élèves de Gryfondor réclameront que je revienne dans l'équipe. Souviens toi on n'a perdu qu'un match cette saison et contre Pouffsoufle qui eux sont les plus mauvais et c'est justement ce match que je n'ai pas pu disputer en raison d'un grippe .Ce qui signifie que sans moi vous devenez l'équipe la plus mauvaise de Poudlard.

Tu vois Potter c'est exactement ce que disait Lily, chaque fois que quelqu'un te contredis ou ne fait pas se que tu veux tu utilise la magie ou tu fait pression sur lui pour obtenir ce que tu veux .C'est très _petit_ ce genre d'attitude Potter . Mais en tout cas sa ne marche pas avec moi .Et je te précise qu'il est interdit de jeter des sorts dans la bibliothèque Potter ajouta-t-elle a vois basse en désignant sa poche ou elle l'avait vu commencé à sortir sa baguette.

Elle saisit son sac et sortis de la bibliothèque.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait parler comme sa à James. Enfaîte tout les deux ne pouvait pas se supporter mais ils essayé de maintenir des rapport normaux pour ne pas que leurs disputes dégénères sur le terrain de Quidditch .Sirius était souvent là entre les deux mais ne chercher pas vraiment à défendre son meilleur ami. Il savait que Mac lui enverrai une remarque qui lui clouerait le bec, il préféré se taire plutôt que de devoir se taire en ne sachant plus quoi répondre !

-

Deux jours plus tard elle se leva avant tout le monde. Enfaîte elle n'avait dormi qu'une heure de 4h à 5h.Aujourd'hui ils avaient une journée de libre et demain elle serait enfin chez elle. Elle mit une jupe en jean et un t-shirt en coton rouge .Elle aurait préféré mettre quelque chose de moins voyant que du rouge mais elle n'avait plus que sa de propre .Elle descendit les escaliers de son dortoir et croisa James, Remus et Peter .Bizarrement Sirius n'était pas avec eux .Ils s'arrêtèrent en la voyant, ils avaient l'air tendu .ils devaient sûrement avoir peur qu'elle aille raconter à McGonagall qu'elle les avait vu rentré aux dortoirs à 5h du mat.

-Pas de panique dit-elle je dirait rien. Elle fit un clin d'œil à Remus qui joignit les mains et se mit presque à genoux pour la remercier .Ils rirent tout les deux ainsi que Peter.

-T'es ridicule Lup' dit James sur un ton cinglant. Apparemment, l'histoire de la bibliothèque lui était restée en travers de la gorge.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules et adressa un dernier sourire à Mac avant de monter au dortoir.

Elle descendit et alla s'asseoir tout prés du lac .Le soleil commencé doucement à se lever, le ciel n'était plus noir mais bleu foncé, à l'horizon s'étendait une bande bleu clair .

Il n'y avait vraiment personne, elle scruta le parc qui était résolument désert .Elle resta là, immobile dans la semi obscurité sans aucune notion du temps .Il devait être maintenant 6h3 0 bruit provenant du châteaux commencé à se faire entendre et le ciel était de plus en plus clair. Quelques chose attira son attention, à 50 m derrière elle .Une masse noire avancé dangereusement d'elle .Elle se leva d'un bond et avança vers la chose noir en tremblant légèrement, sa baguette à la main.

Quelques pas plus tard elle se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait que de Patmol en d'autre terme Sirius. Bien sur elle fit comme si elle ne connaisait pas cette énorme chien noir. Elle n'était pas censé être au courant que les maraudeurs était des aminagus, ni que Remus était un loup-garou Mais bien sur quand depuis 5 an on entend des conversations censées être privée on découvre beaucoup de choses.

Elle caressa la tête du gros chien noir et lui fit signe de la suivre prés du lac.Patmol s'assit contre elle et se laissa caresser.

« _Pourquoi il vient me voir ?il espère que je vais parler à voix haute et qu'il va en apprendre plus sur la mystérieuse Mac ?? Alors là il rêve !_ »

-Zélia !cria une voix derrière elle

Elle se retournât et compris qu'il s'agissez de Lily qui courait la rejoindre.

-Salut dit-elle haletante, je pari que tu n'a encore pas dormi de la nuit !

_« Hé merde pourquoi elle parle de mon insomnie devant Sirius ! _»

En entendant sa Patmol leva la tête plutôt intéressée par ce que Lily avait dit.Lily le remarqua aussitôt.

-Oh, mais qu'il est beau ce gros chien, elle s'accroupi et le caressa vivement. J'ai trop mal dormis dit-elle j'ai rêvé de James, en disant cela elle rougit instantanément.

-Hum hum dit elle et depuis quand on rêve de Mr Potter jolie demoiselle ??

-Je savait que je n'aurait jamais du te le dire ! dit en rigolant Lily « _oh que oui pensa Zélia tu n'aurait jamais du me le dire surtout que je ne suis pas la seule a l'avoir entendu !_ » C'est juste que je croie que je me suis un peu trop énervé sur lui…

-Ne me dit pas que tu t'intéresse à ce guignol ? demanda Zélia

-Et bien non pas vraiment c'est juste…

-C'est pas la peine de rougir Lily, c'est pas une honte si tu est amoureuse de Potter tu viens de rentrer dans le grand club des « folles de James »dit ironiquement Zélia, mais oui réjouit toi maintenant tu va pouvoir glousser quand tu le verra et tu auras même le droit de t'évanouir quand il s'approchera à moins de 15m de toi ! Mais bon toi au moins tu as un avantage sur les autres, c'est que toi il s'intéresse à toi ! Et puis si moi je voulais sortir avec un gars que tout le monde veut et qu'il ne s'intéresse qu'un petit peu à moi je tenterais quand même le coup !

-Pff tu dis n'importe quoi…

-Tu sais je suis plutôt solitaire mais si la solitude t'apprend une chose c'est à observé les autres et crois moi en matière d'amour je me trompe rarement. Il n'y a que moi qui voit tout les regards soit disant discrets que les uns et les autres se lance mais croit moi Mr Potter n'est pas assez subtil pour te regarder _discrètement. _Regarde un mois avant qu'ils ne sortent ensemble je ne t'avait pas dit que Cléo aller finir par sortir avec Lucas ? Et Remus et Cath ? Hein ? Écoute moi je peux même te dire qui veut sortir avec qui : Peter dévore des yeux Amanda Queen quand on est en Botanique, Axel lui il ne cesse de regarder Jenna Holm, tu sais c'est une blonde qui est à Pouffsoufle ? Et Potter lui, ba il veut sortir avec la plus belle des 5ième année c'est-à-dire toi.

Lily restât silencieuse un instant

-Et Sirius il veut sortir avec qui ?

-Ne me dit pas qu'en faite tu veux sortir avec le meilleur ami de James ??

-Et non non !! Sa va pas ?! C'est juste que lui qui est d'habitude toujours avec une fille ne sort avec personne depuis 4 mois, c'est plutôt inquiétant de la par de Sirius !

Patmol se releva et les regarda, Zélia croisa son regard perçant.

-Et bien lui…je ne sais pas.

-Quoi tu ne sais pas ? Toi observatrice officielle des 5ième années tu ne sais pas ??Et en plus tu es sa coéquipière au Quidditch ? Tu n'as pas honte Zélia Mac Invinskiver « _Whaou pour une fois que quelqu'un fait l'effort de dire mon non en entier _».

-Pardonne moi dit elle avec des faux sanglots dans la voix mais c'est que lui il ne dit jamais rien qui laisserait pensé qu'il veut sortir quelqu'un mais si tu sort avec James tu pourra le savoir !!

Lily arracha une poignée d'herbe et la lança au visage de Zélia.

-Bon dit –elle je vais aller me préparé, on se rejoint au petit déj !

-Ok, cria t-elle à Lily qui était déjà loin.

A en croire le brouhaha qui venait du châteaux, le pti dej avait du être servi Elle se releva mais Patmol la retient en mordant sa jupe.Elle s'arrêta et celui-ci passa sa tête sous la jupe de la jeune fille.Elle se retournât et dit :

-Sirius c'est pas parce que tu te ballade en chien qu'il faut te conduire comme un chien ! A tout à l'heure dit elle comme si de rien n'était en reprenant sa marche.

Patmol n'en croyait pas ses oreille « _Mais…impossible j'ai dû mal entendre…, comment à t-elle su ? Personne n'est au courant !! Et merde !_ »

Zélia elle n'en croyait pas de se qu'elle venait de faire « _ comment j'ai osé dire sa, je m'en serrait jamais cru capable…maintenant qu'il sait que je sait il va vouloir savoir comment je l'ai appris et si je lui dit premièrement il va me prendre pour une fouineuse qui aurait écouté leurs conversations (d'abord c'est pas vrai je les écouté pas leurs conversations, je les ai entendu , nuance, c'est pas moi qui est cherché à savoir et puis ils n'avaient qu'a être plus prudents !!)Et ensuite je n'ai pas envie qu'il apprenne que je passe mes nuits dans la salle commune. Je suis nul je n'aurait jamais du dire sa, je vais avoir des ennuis avec lui !!_ »

Elle rentra dans la Grande salle. L'ambiance était plutôt joyeuse en cet avant derniers jour à Poudlard. Elle s'assit à côté de Lupin et celui-ci l'attira vers lui en la prenant par les épaules, il lui fit un léger bisou sur la joue et glissa à l'oreille « merci Zélia » .Elle vit que Peter lui fit un geste de reconnaissance avec la tête et Potter grogna un vague « merci » sans même la regarder.Il changea complètement d'expression quand Lily et Cléo vinrent s'assoire à coté. Zélia scruta la salle et chercha du regard Sirius.Celui ci apparu quelques minutes plus tard et s'assit à coté de James et face à Lupin. Il lança des regards plus qu'inquiet en direction de Zélia. Elle rigolat légèrement en voyant la tête de Sirius.

Elle se leva avant les autres et passa derrière Sirius, elle fit semblant de faire tomber quelque chose et se baissa. Il fit semblant de vouloir l'aider en se baissant par derrière le banc et lui lança un regard…plutôt bizarre mélange de haine et de peur .Elle lui murmura à l'oreille « votre secret est bien gard ».Elle se releva et alla rejoindre Alec à la table des Serdaigle.

Sirius ne pu s'empêcher de la regarder

.Elle se déplaçait avec délicatesse, il regarder le mouvements de ses hanches lorsqu'elle se glissait entre les tables et les bracelets d'argents à ses poignets.Quand il détacha les yeux de ses jambes, il remarqua que de nombreux gacons la regardait en bavant.Il se retourna enfin vers ses amis qui était pris dans une conversation très animé sur le genre de blagues qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire pour faire peur aux serpentatd de première année l'année prochaine.Personne n'avait remarqué comment il venait de regarder Zélia, tout le monde à par Lily qui lui fit un clin d'œil et un énorme sourire qui voulait dire « c'est bon maintenant je sais avec qui tu veux sortir » avant se boire son thé et de se levé de table.

Sirius regardait les autres discuter avec entrain mais tout s'enchaîner dans sa tête « _comment es qu'elle savait, sa voulait dire quoi ce « votre secret est bien gard » ? Qu'elle était au courant pour James et Peter donc aussi elle devait savoir pour Remus…mais qui a eu l'idée de dire sa a Mac ? Si je le trouve je le tue enfin non parce qu sa voudrait dire que je devrait tuer Peter, Remus ou James. Pff et Lily qui croit que je veut sortir avec elle…sa jamais, cette fille n'est pas clair, elle est bien trop mystérieuse…hum et c sa qui la rend encor plus belle. Hein ? Quoi ? Je viens de dire quoi l ?nan mais jsui pas bien l ! Ohé Sirius c'est Mac tu te souviens MAC ? L'affreuse MAC ! Pas si affreuse que sa je dirai plutôt ! Bon stop cette fille va me rendre dingue qu'es qu'elle vient faire dans ma vie ? Rien ! Alors quel s'en aille et vite ! Sa va me faire du bien de plus voir sa gueule (d'ange) (oh non sa suffit) oui de plus voir sa sale gueule pendant 2 mois va me faire du bien… »_ .

Il sorti enfin de ses pensés et vit James qui se passer la main dans les cheveux « _Lily et Mac avaient raison il n'arrête pas de faire s_ » _« quoi je pense encor à MAC ?nan nan je pense pas à elle je pensé a la main de James qu'il se passe dans les cheveux et que je sache Mac n'a rien a voir avec la main de James ! Aha tu vois je pense plus à elle !! »_


	3. faux espoir

Voilà le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier ! Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laisser des reviews ou qui m'ont envoyés des mails, sa fait plaisir… n'oublier pas avant de partir de laisser une petite review pour me dire comment vous avez trouvez le chapitre.

Le chapitre commence par un échange de lettre entre Sirius et Mac, elles sont en italique , comme les pensés des personnages.

Bonne lecture !

**Cesse de m'aimer je te détruirai**

Chapitre 2

Faux espoir

****

**26 juillet ,19h30**

Sa faisait presque un mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu... Son image le hantée sans cesse « j'en ai marre de l'avoir tout le temps en tête, qu'es que j'ai fait pour mériter sa, c'est de la torture !! »

Il n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre qu'il était dingue d'elle, mais il ne savait pas si c'était juste une attirance physique comme il en ressentait pour de nombreuses filles ou quelque chose de plus fort.

-J'EN AI MARRE !! Il cria, sans le vouloir. Son cri résonna dans toute la maison.

Il se leva de son lit, prit une plume et un bout de parchemin .Il trempa la plume dans l'encre, sa main trembler légèrement. Il pensé à lui écrire depuis le début des vacances mais n'en avait pas eu le courage.

_Salut Mac, c'est Sirius_

C'est pitoyable pensa t il je vais quand même pas marqué « salut c'est Sirius enfaîte j'arrête pas de penser à tes belles jambes et je meurt d'envie de te voir.» pff il soupira et se laissa tomber sur le dossier de sa chaise.

« Hey, regarde ce que t'ai devenu Sirius ! Complètement accro à cette fille… »

Après une dizaine de parchemin froissé il arriva temps bien que mal à écrire une lettre potable :

_Salut Mac, c'est Sirius_

_Désolé de te dérangé a une heure aussi tardive mais une question m'obsède depuis le début des vacance : Comment tu as su ? Qui te l'a dit ? Et enfin je suis un peu pommée je comprend vraiment pas qui a pu te mettre au courant et quand enfin voila…_

_Je t'en pris répond moi_

_Sirius Black_

_Ps : qui d'autre est au courant ?_

Il hésita avant de l'envoyer, elle va trouver sa bizarre que Sirius lui écrive. Il relu sa lettre « enfaîte c'est pas vrai quand je dit « _une question m'obsède depuis le début des vacance » _ce n'est pas la question qui m'obsède c'est plutôt _elle !_ Il s'en foutait un peu de savoir comment elle l'avait appris et par qui, puisque de toute façon il l'aurai apprit pendant l'année. Non enfaîte ce qu'il voulait c'était tout simplement qu'elle lui écrive même si ce n'était pour rien dire, qu'elle pense à lui ne serais que 10 minutes.

Il finit par allée cherchée son hibou à deux heures dix.

**27 juillet 3h16**

Assise sur son lit, elle repensé a l'année qui venait de s'écouler .Sa avait était pas mal, ouai une bonne année, une classe sympas, toujours mes bons amis…ouai il y a pire quoi. Mais toujours cette foutu insomnie .Ces parents (ou plutôt sa mère car son père s'en foutais royalement) étaient de plus en plus inquiets cette année vis-à-vis de sa santé .Oui elle allée bien, mais à dormir une ou deux heures par nuits depuis cinq ans elle aller bien finir par craquer. Ils l'on donc emmené à St Mangouste. Le toubib lui a donnée des truc pour dormir, mais évidemment sa n'a pas marché. Tous ces trucs pour la faire dormir n'on jamais marcher sur elle, même les plus puissants. Ces parents lui ont même acheté des somnifères, c'est un truc moldu censé faire dormir mais sa non plus n'a pas marché.

Le toubib lui a dit que tout le monde avait besoin de sommeil, d'une part pour récupérer et d'autre part pour évacuer les tensions grâce aux rêves. En gros il lui a dit qu'il était très étonné de ne pas la voir en état de folie.

« Profite bien de ces instants, je vais peut être devenir folle! Brodel y en a marre c'est pas de ma faute, je **N'ARRIVE PAS** à dormir » elle soupira et se laissa tombé sur son lit.

Un hibou frappa avec son bec contre sa vitre, elle s'empressa d'aller ouvrir « qui m'envoie du courrier à cette heure ci ? Y a que moi pour être debout à cette heure » elle pris la lettre et caressa doucement le hiboux en signe de remerciement .Bizarre ce Hibou, ce n'est ni celui de Alec, ni celui de Lily, ni celui de Lupin. Elle ouvrit la lettre et cru tomber à la renverse en découvrant la première ligne « _Salut Mac, c'est Sirius », « _oh c'est bon il doit m'annoncer qu'il va m'assassiner pour avoir découvert leur secret_ !» ._Elle lu et fut agréablement surprise de constater que non, il n'avait pas l'intention de la tuer.

Elle se mit aussitôt à lui répondre

_Salut Black _

_Ne t'inquiète pas tu ne me dérange pas du tout tu a sûrement du oublier que je suis insomniaque et qu'a cette heures ci je suis debout .tu m'a dit qu'une question t'obsédé mais tu as en tout posé 3 questions…hum hum je ne sait pas à la quel des 3 répondre. Bon je vais prendre la première : Comment tu as su ? Et bien la réponse et dans cette lettre Sirius, et j'imagine qu'avec ton intelligence supérieure qui te permet de ne rien écouter en cours tu devrai quand même trouver ! Je suis un peu déçu que tu n'est pas trouver tout seul c'est pourtant simple…_

_Bonne nuit !_

_Mac_

Bizarrement la lettre de Sirius l'avait remis de bonne humeur. Elle rigolat en pensant qu'il allait cogiter là dessus toute la nuit.

Effectivement il cogita toute la nuit mais pas que sur la lettre…

**15 août**

Sirius passait la fin des vacances chez James, ils occupaient leurs journées à jouer au Quidditch dans l'immense jardin du manoir Potter.

Il était 3h du matin James parlait **encore **de Lily a Sirius qui lui était sur le point de s'endormir .Allongé sur le dos il fixait le plafond en pensant à elle. Il marmonnait quelques « ouai » ou des « hum hum » à l'attention de James pour que celui-ci ne se rende pas compte qu'il ne suivait pas la conversation.

Il se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas répondu à la lettre de Mac (d'autant qu'il n'avait toujours pas trouvé la réponse) il avait étudié la lettre sous toutes ses couture, chaque mots, chaque syllabe, chaque lettres, il n'y avait rien, non RIEN qui lui permettait de savoir comment elle l'avait appris. Surtout que quand il s'agissez d'elle son cerveau tourner au ralentit.

En temps normal quand il trouvait une fille mignonne et avait envie de sortir avec elle, il en parler avec James. Mais là c'était différent, il n'avait envie de partagé sa avec personne même pas avec on meilleur ami, il sentait que c'était quelque chose entre elle et lui. D'ailleurs il n'était pas sur de vouloir véritablement sortir avec elle, et puis elle, elle n'était pas « mignonne » et était _belle _nuance.

James sursauta. Un Hiboux frappai à sa fenêtre.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et quand James dit « mais qui à l'idée de nous écrire à cette heure l ? »Sirius comprit que évidemment la lettre venait de Mac. « Et merde ! Elle devait pas savoir que j'était avec James maintenant va falloir que je lui raconte tout ! » .

James pris l'enveloppe et dit :

-c'est pour toi Sir', il regarda la lettre, hum jolie écriture dit il en fessant un clin d'œil à Sirius.

Il ouvrit et reconnut la belle écriture de Mac.

-Alors qui c'est ? demanda James tout éxité.

-Mac dit timidement Sirius

-Mac ?connaît pas…MAC ??!LA Mac ?! Depuis quand Mac écrit t'écris des lettres ??

-Une histoire entre elle est moi, trop long à expliquer…

-Attend Zélia Mac batteur dans MON équipe de Quidditch dans MA classe écrit à MON meilleur ami et tu ne veux pas m'expliquer ? Tu ne veux pas m'expliquer que t'a une histoire avec la fille la plus... belle de l'école !!

-J'ai pas une histoire avec elle !!

-Eh ! C'est pas ce que tu viens de dire !

-Je me suis mal exprimé, en faite c'est…écoute James tu es mon meilleur ami mais là je peu pas t'en parler, je te jure que bientôt je te raconterai tout mais pas maintenant.

-Ok c'est comme tu veux dit James un peu déçu.

Sirius relu une autre fois la lettre.

_Salut Black !_

_Désolé de te dérangé à une heure si tardive _–il sourit en repensant qu'elle avait repris sa formule-_ mais bon je m'ennui un peu et je repensé à que tu ne m'avait toujours pas répondu. J'en ai conclut donc que tu n'a toujours pas trouvé, ahaha qui as dit que Sirius Black était intelligent ?? Je ne le dirais plus en tout cas car apparemment tu es plus bête que tu en as l'air ! Une autre chose aussi tu n'a pas intéré a dire à James ce que tu as entendu, elle n'était pas censé savoir que son meilleur ami était l !_

_Bon si toi aussi tu te fait chié répond moi ce soir sinon si c'est moi qui te fais chié ne répond pas et je comprendrais !_

_Mac_

-Je peux au moins juste lire la lettre ??

-EU….Sirius hésité, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de le laisser lire sa mais bon il le fallait bien sinon il aller se faire des idées !

-Ok repris Sirius mais tu ne me pose aucune question ensuite, tu li et c'est tout, tu n'en sera pas plus.

-C'est ok passe moi cette lettre !!!

Il la lu plusieurs fois, évidemment il aurai voulu poser des questions mais il savait que de toute façon Sirius n'y répondrais pas.

Il aurait donné cher pour savoir qui était ce « elle » dont Mac parlé .Il regarda Sirius et lui demanda :

-Sirius tu fait quoi l ??

-Sa se voit pas ? Rien.

-T'attend quoi pour lui répondre ?? Une demoiselle en détresse à besoin d'un preux chevalier pour la tirer des griffes de l'ennui ! Aller dépêche toi de lui écrire !

-Non.

-Quoi ? demanda James qui était redevenu sérieux a l'entente de la réponse de Sirius. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui répondre ? J'ai vu ton expression quand tu va lu cette lettre et croit moi t'avé plutôt l'air heureux qu'elle t'écrive. Tu as la chance que Mac prenne la peine de t'écrire et toi tu ne va pas lui répondre ? Tu sais qui sait Mac ? Une des filles les plus envié et les plus regarder a l'école, surtout qu'elle ne parle pas avec n'importe qui, pff…

-James je n'ai pas besoin de ta morale, je sais ce que je fait c'est tout.

-Oui je l'espère…

Il se recoucha. Il ne réalisé pas encore, elle lui avait écris, de son propre grés, elle n'avait pas écrit à Lily ou a Remus, non elle lui avait écrit _a lui. _Pourquoi ne lui avait –il pas répondu alors ? Lui même ne le savait pas, il aller sûrement le regretter …de toute façon pour lui dire quoi ? Il n'y avait rien à répondre.

##########################################################################

L'été touchait à sa fin, mais l'air était encore sec et chaud. Elle descendit après avoir vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien oublier, le cœur content de retourné a Poudlard et d'y retrouver Alec et Lily. Sa peau avait pris une couleur plus foncée grâce au soleil brûlant d'Espagne où elle avait passé 2 semaines. Elle attacha ses longs cheveux en une queue assez haute ce qui faisait ressortir ses beaux yeux en amande ainsi que les cils naturellement recourbée qui les border.

Elle s'habilla simplement, t-shirt noir et jean, aucune raison dans rajouté.

Quand elle arriva sur le quai avec sa mère, Lily et Cléo lui sautèrent dessus pour lui dire bonjour, plus loin Alec la pris dans ses bras pendant deux bonnes minutes avant de la laisser respirer.

Elle se recula pour voir à quoi il ressemblé .Il avait encor grandi et l'a dépassé presque d'une tête pourtant elle mesurer 1m68 ! Ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux d'un blond pâle, presque blanc n'avaient eux, pas changé.

Ils allèrent prendre place dans un compartiment, et quelques minutes plus tard Lily et Cléo venaient les rejoindre .Tout les 4 ils se connaissaient bien et s'entendait à merveille, bien que membres de maison différentes.

Le train avait démarré, Mac regarder défilé les paysages verdoyants en laissant aux autres le soin de faire la conversation. Chacun raconté ses vacances puis vient le moment où ils parlèrent des résultats des BUSE. Apparemment tout le monde s'en était bien sorti a par Cléo qui avait eu TROLL en divination !

Alec parti quelques minutes plus tard rejoindre ses amis Serdaigle pour la fin du voyage après avoir une nouvelle fois serré dans ses bras Zélia pendant 5 minutes.

James était parti à la recherche de Lily et Sirius l'avait accompagné dans l'espoir que Mac serait avec elle. Il l'avait cherché du regard partout sur le quai, et quand il l'a enfin vu son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle était encore plus belle que dans son souvenir. Un gars de Serdaigle l'avait prise dans ses bras, il aurait tout donné pour être à sa place.

James regardait dans tous les compartiments et il ouvrit enfin une porte. Trois filles était dans celui-ci : Lily, Cléo et Mac.

-Salut les filles dit James en s'asseyant

-Salut répondirent-elles

Lily s'emblait à la fois gênée et troublé de voir James s'asseoir prés d'elle.

Sirius resta debout dans l'encadrement de la porte .Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose mais il était incapable d'émettre le moindre son.

Mac se tourna vers lui qui lui n'avait pas l'intention de la regarder et semblait être en pleine contemplation de ses chaussures.

James parler avec Lily, et Cléo essayé de faire la conversation à Sirius .Il finit quand même par s'asseoir, sur la même banquette que Mac mais à l'opposé.

-Salut Zélia ! dit une voix douce et grave provenant du couloir

Elle releva la tête et vu qu'il s'agissait de Remus qui se tenait maintenant au milieu du compartiment. Elle se leva et il la prit brièvement dans ses bras. Sirius détournât la tête « _ Ils on quoi tous à la sérer dans leurs bras ?»_

-Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda lupin

Elle haussa les épaules et dit :

-J'ai connu des jours meilleurs. Et toi ?

-On fait aller…

Lupin était pâle comme à son habitude mais malgré son air joyeux il paraissait plus fatigué et triste que jamais « la vie de Loup-garou ne doit pas être drôle tous les jours pensa-t-elle »

Il s'assit entre Sirius et Mac et le voyage continua .Elle n'ouvrit presque pas la bouche, sauf quand c'était Lupin qui lui parlait.

Sirius s'emblait lui, avoir perdu la faculté de parler pendant l'été, il n'ouvrit pas la bouche du voyage à par pour avaler des Chocogrenouille et d'autres friandises. James n'arrêtait pas de dire des trucs idiots qui faisait rire Lily, et Mac savait qu'il allait finir par lui envoyé une vanne …mais non, il lui lançait des regards bizarres mais ne lui parla pas_ « Potter aurait-il changer ?? »._

Il arrivèrent à Prés au Lard à la tombé de la nuit .Après la traditionnel chanson de Choixpeau

Et les recommandations habituelles de Dumbledore du genre « la forêt est toujours interdite etc.… »Il leurs annonça qu'un bal aurait lieu pour les élèves qui resterait pendant les vacances de Noël à partir de la 4ième année.

« _Et merde ! Je reste pendant toute les vacances moi…tant pis je n'irais pas sauf si Alec y va avec moi, enfin je préfèrerai qu'il y aille avec quelqu'un comme sa petite amie ou une fille qu'il trouve jolie plutôt que de devoir à chaque fois m'inviter ! Le pauvre, si il n'a pas de petite copine c'est de ma faute évidemment, il n'a pas pu draguer à aucun des bals, pff et je n'en rend compte maintenant…pensa Mac_ »

James regarda immédiatement en direction de Lily _« Bon c'est décidé cette année il faut que je change, il faut que j'arrive à l'inviter au bal, oh Lily tes yeux sont magnifiques pensa t-il en croisant son regard_ ».

« _Oh ! Il vient de me regarder, sa doit sûrement vouloir dire qu'il va m'inviter…enfin faut pas trop rêver, Potter ne m'invitera pas ! Après ce que je lui ai fait en fin d'année dernière !! Pensa Lily _»

« _Elle ne voudra jamais y aller avec moi, surtout que je n'ai pas répondu à sa lettre, elle croit maintenant que je ne l'apprécie pas et qu'elle me fait chier ! Et puis je n'oserai jamais aller la voir, cette fille à bien trop de répartie ! Si elle me dit non (ce qui est fort probable) elle risque de m'humilier devant toute la grande salle, je suis sur qu'elle en serait capable…mais bon d'un autre côté, le jeu en vaut la chandelle ! Imagine qu'elle me dise oui alors l …là sa serait trop beau »_

##########################################################################

Les cours aller commencé ce matin, comme d'habitude, elle c'était levée la première et c'était dépêché d'aller prendre une douche. Quand elle sortie de la chambre, Lily et Cléo dormaient encore. La salle commune était déserte, il y avait juste James et Sirius qui parlaient assis devant le feu.

-Hé Mac ! L'appela James

Elle se retournât et dit :

-Ah, salut !

Sirius la dévisagé de haut en bas, « _toujours aussi belle, même avec cette horrible uniforme pensa t-il »_

-Les entraînements reprennent Jeudi dit James

Elle le dévisagea et dit :

- Tu ne devais pas me virer de l'équipe Potter ??

-Et bien, dit il mal à l'aise, je crois que tu avait raison, j'ai demandé aux autres, et personne ne veux te voir quitter ton poste de batteur, et croit moi hier soir j'ai bien demandé à tout le monde de la tour !! Je suis bien obligé de me plier aux caprices de nos supporters ! Je me peux pas virer quelqu'un juste parce qu'il ne me plait pas, je doit demander l'avis aux autres…

-Je vois dit elle « _waouh ! Je n'aurais jamais cru être si populaire_ ! » Mais pourquoi on reprend les entraînements si tôt dans l'année ?

-Enfaîte les match ont été avancé, la saison va commencé bien plus tôt sûrement mi Octobre et on risque de disputer notre premier match contre Serpentard, on à intéré d'assurer ! Je crois que les autres équipes vont commencer à s'entraîner bien plus tard mais je voudrais bien gagner la coupe cette année !

-Okay, pas de problème je serait à l'entraînement, à tout à l'heure dit-elle en s'en allant.

En entrant dans la grande salle, elle s'aperçu qu'elle était une des première à être descendu, comme d'habitude ! Elle s'assit à la table déserte des Gryffondor et commença à manger.

La salle se remplissait doucement ainsi que la table des Gryffondor. Quelqu'un s'assit en face d'elle. « _Putent c'est une habitude chez lui de toujours venir s'asseoir en face de moi_ »

Elle leva la tête.

-Que me vaut la compagnie de Sirius Black ? J'espère que c'est justifié, je n'ai pas l'intention de devoir affronter ton fan-club pour rien !

Il parcouru la salle d'un coup d'œil et sourit légèrement.

-Je croit que c'est moi qui prend le plus gros risque…tu devrait voir les regards que tous les garçons de la salle me lance.

-Oh, c'est très courageux à toi de venir me voir alors dit elle en souriant

« _Elle pourrait éviter de sourire c'est déjà assez dur comme sa_ ! »

-Alors reprit-elle, tu as trouvé la réponse à ta question ? Hum…non je ne croit pas sinon tu ne serait pas venu me voir.

-C'est exact…mais j'ai une autre question, et s'il te plais pourrait- tu y répondre ?

-Pose t'a question et je verrai si je peux y répondre.

-Depuis quand tu le sait ?

-Hum…je ne sais plus vraiment, je le sais sûrement depuis le début.

-Mais…comment tu l'as su ??

-Ne me dit pas que tu ne sait plus compter Black, sa fait deux questions…mais tu sais je suis au courant de beaucoup de choses moi, pas que sur toi et sur les maraudeurs, je croit que je connaît tout les secrets qui se disent dans la tour de Gryffondor.

-Ah oui et comment ?

-Sa c'est mon secret…

-Tu connaît mes secrets mais moi je ne connaît pas les tiens, c'est pas très juste tout sa !

-Qui t'a dit que c'était juste ? Effectivement ce n'est pas juste mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si toi et tes copains vous n'êtes vraiment pas discrets…

Elle vit arriver Potter, Peter et Remus .Elle se leva.

-Tu peux rester Zélia dit Remus on te chasse pas au moins ?

-Non non c'est bon j'ai finit de manger ! dit elle en se forçant à sourire.

Elle partie en marchant rapidement.

-Alors dit James avec un grand sourire, on peut dire que tu ne perds pas de temps cette année Sirius ! Mais bon c'est sur que avec Mac il va te falloir du temps, cette fille c'est une vrai muraille !

-Je veux pas sortir avec elle dit méchamment Sirius.

Remus fit s'emblant de s'étouffer

-Tu devrais voir comment tu la regardes…

-La ferme Lup' dit Sirius en lui donnant un gentil coup d'épaule

-Ce qui est sur Sirius dit Peter c'est que a toi au moins elle te parle ! A par son meilleur ami de Serdaigle et Lupin elle ne parle presque pas aux garçons et encore moins à ceux qui en pince pour elle.

-Bon sa suffit, je vous le dit une dernière fois, je ne veut pas sortir avec elle et elle, elle veut encore moins sortir avec moi ! On a juste deux ou trois petites choses à régler tout les deux, ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire un plat. Il se leva et parti apparemment très énervé.

-Hum…dit Lupin, si vous voulez mon avis, il est dingue d'elle !!

-Ouai sa crève les yeux, mais je comprend pas pourquoi il ne veux pas l'avouer, c'est vrai sa ne lui ressemble pas, normalement quand il trouve bien une fille il le cri sur tout les toits !! Dit James

-Peut être qu'avec elle s'est différent dit Lupin.

-Différent en quoi ? Demandèrent en cœur James et Peter.

-Laissez tomber dit vaguement Lupin en beurrant une tartine.

###########################################################################

Les semaines passaient et elle occuper toujours toutes ses pensés. Il la voyait plus souvent, premièrement car Lily la ramené presque tout le temps manger avec eux contre son grés et deuxièmement car cette année ils avaient tout les deux les même options, et ce voyait donc à chaque cours.

Malheureusement si il avait réussi à avoir avec elle des conversations presque normales il avait tout gâché un soir après l'entraînement :

L'entraînement avait était horrible. Il n'arrêté pas de pleuvoir et la nuit était tombé trop vite, mais James les avaient garder sur le terrain jusqu'à l'épuisement. Ils rentrèrent dans les vestiaires, trempés et couverts de boue.

James était dans le bureaux du capitaine pendant que les autres se changeait dans les vestiaires .Zélia et Sara, (une fille de cinquième année, une des trois poursuiveurs) étaient dans le petit vestiaires des filles tandis que Remus, Sirius, John et Caleb (les deux autres poursuiveurs) occupé le grand vestiaire.

Zélia sortie de la douche et enroula une serviette autour d'elle.

-Mince !dit-elle

-Quoi ? demanda Sara d'une voix lointaine et fatigué.

-J'ai laisser mon sac dans le grand vestiaire…

Elle sortie et se planta derrière la porte du grand vestiaire.

-Eu…j'ai oublié mon sac dans votre vestiaire vous pouvez fermez les yeux pendant que je vient ??Demanda t-elle aux garçons à travers la porte.

-Va y rentre dit Lupin

-okay !

Elle passa la tête par la porte est vue qu'ils avaient tous les yeux fermés.

Elle s'avança et repéra son sac dans le fond posé contre un mur .Sirius la sentit passer tout prés de lui, le frôler. Il ne pu s'empêché d'ouvrir les yeux .

Elle était devant le mur son sac à la main, vérifiant qu'il ne lui manquait rien. Son regard remonta le long de ses jambes interminable, fines, musclées et couleur caramel, il ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer la minuscule serviette qui lui cachait tout juste les fesse.

Elle se retourna et il releva brusquement la tête. Elle s'en aperçut aussitôt et lui lança un regard d'une dureté extrême.

Elle le dévisagea et dit :

-Sa va Black ? On s'amuse bien ?! Profite bien de cette vision c'est la dernière fois que tu aura la chance de me voir comme sa… Tu me dégoûtes.

Avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de répondre elle se précipita dehors et claqua vivement la porte.

-Sirius dit Lupin d'un ton de reproche, tu es un vrai gamin ! Ok cette fille est magnifique mais tu n'avais pas le droit de faire sa, SA NE SE FAIT PAS! Tu ne peux même pas te contrôler ?

-Mais …je n'ai…je ne …Sirius n'avait aucune explication, pourquoi avait-il fais sa ? Ces maudites hormones lui jouaient bien des tours mais ce n'était pas une excuse.

James sortit du bureau et demanda :

-Il c'est passé quoi ? J'ai entendu des cris !

Remus raconta à James, il ne su pas trop quoi dire car il savait qu'il aurait fait sûrement pareil si il avait était à sa place et qu'il s'agirait de Lily.

-Alors dit John, raconte ! On dit qu'elle à des jambes magnifique, c'est vrai ?

-Oh lâche moi John, t'es con ou quoi ? dit Sirius d'un ton méchant avant de s'en aller en vitesse du vestiaire.

-Ah mon avis dit Lupin, je dirais qu'il s'en veut d'avoir fait sa, surtout que maintenant, il sait qu'il a perdu le peu de confiance que Mac avait en lui…

Elle courrait, la pluie battait sur ses joues, elle frissonna. « Comment ai-je pu faire confiance à ce type, à ce pervers et ce voyeur ! Je pensais bien que John aller ouvrir les yeux, je le connais et il ne manque pas une occasion de mater, à la limite sa aurait était lui j'en aurais eu rien à foutre…mais non ! Il a fallu que se soit lui qui me voit à moitié nue, Black, Sirius Black…pff dire que je lui faisais confiance et que je croyais qu'il avait chang ! » Elle entendis des pas au loin et accéléra sa marche.

Les pas ce rapprochés, tout d'un coup on lui attrapa le bras.

Elle se retourna. Il se tenait là, face à elle, haletant, ses cheveux mouillés cachés ses yeux.

-Lâche moi ! Dégage ! Je veux plus te voir !

-Attend si le te plais, je suis vraim…

- Je ne veux pas de tes excuses ! La coupa Zélia .Je croyait vraiment que tu avais un peu évoluer mais apparemment je me suis trompé, tu n'a pas changer…Qu'es que sa te coûtait de garder tes yeux fermer, hein ? Tu voulais sûrement te vanter auprès de tout le monde après « Eh les gars, vous savez quoi, j'ai presque vu Mac à poil, putent se qu'elle est bonn…

-Arrête, je ne me permettrai jamais de parler de toi comme sa ! Je, je , je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

-Je vais te dire moi ce qui t'a pris : tu essaye d'être ami avec moi dans l'espoir qu'un jour je tombe dans tes bras peut-être ? Vous êtes tous pareil, personne ne s'intéresse à Mac mais tout le monde s'intéresse à son cu !

-Zélia attend dit il alors qu'elle tourner les talons

-Comment tu m'as appel ? Zélia ? Je ne te le dirait qu'une seule fois Black, ne m'appelle plus jamais comme sa. Seuls mes amis m'appelle comme sa, et tu ne fait plus partie de cette catégorie.

Elle courut jusqu'au château et monta à toute vitesse se réfugier dans son dortoir.

-Alors demanda Cléo en voyant rentré son amie dans la chambre, comment c'est passé l'entrai…elle se stoppa quand elle vit l'expression du visage de Zélia.

-Zélia demanda Lily, Qu'es qui c'est pass ?

Elle leur raconta toute l'histoire.

Lily sortie de la chambre, plus énervé que jamais

-Non Lily, n'y va pas ste plait…implora Zélia

Trop tard ! Elle entendit Lily cri :

-_SIRIUS BLACK DESCEND IMEDIATEMENT_ !

Lupin sortis alors du dortoir, descendit et dit :

-Pas la peine de réveiller toute la tour petite Lily ! On ne sait pas ou il est, il n'est pas rentré.

-Eh bien il l'a eu raison, je ne sais pas ce que je lui aurais fait si je l'aurais trouv !!

-Calme toi Lily, je croit qu'il s'en veut assez pour en plus qu'on le punissent nous même…écoute je crois que Sirius est amoureux de Zélia…

-Alors il n'a plus aucune chance avec elle ! Zélia ! Comment as-t-il pu lui faire sa, à elle ! Zélia est une fille spéciale, avec elle il ne peut pas s'y prendre comme avec toutes les filles qu'il drague d'habitude ! Elle, c'est …je ne sais pas comment dire mais cette fille est fragile, je était surprise qu'elle laisse Black s'approcher autant d'elle mais d'après moi si elle l'a fait ce n'était pas par hasard, elle devait avoir des sentiments pour lui…Mais cet imbécile à tout gâch ! Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire du mal !

-Arrête Lily dit une voix provenant du dortoir, il ne m'a pas fait du mal, j'ai juste compris qui il était c'est tout, la vérité est parfois dure à avaler mais c'est mieux ainsi. Mais quand tu disait que j'avais des sentiments pour lui, effectivement, **j'avais **des sentiments pour lui, mais ne t'inquiète pas j'en ai encore sauf que ce sentiment s'appelle la haine.

Lily se retourna et vit Mac négligemment appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte, apparemment elle n'en avait rien à faire mais Lily savait bien que ce n'était qu'une carapace, qu'au fond d'elle, elle était blésée.

« _C'est fou ce qu'elle ressemble à Sirius pensa Remus, aussi borné l'un que l'autre, et cette même expression d'ennui ! Je vois bien qu'elle n'en à pas rien à faire mais elle à bien trop de fierté pour le reconnaître…tout comme Sirius .Pff j'espère qu'elle n'a pas entendu quand j'ai dit que je penser que Sirius était amoureux d'elle. _»

Le lendemain, la rage de Mac c'était calmé mais elle était bien décidée à ne plus adresser la parole à Sirius.

Elle courait à travers un couloir désert pour rejoindre la Grande Salle quand elle vit apparaître Sirius. En le voyant, elle leva les yeux au ciel et tourna les talons. Il la rattrapa rapidement.

-Mac attend il faut que je te parle !

-J'ai pas envie de te parler !

-Laisse moi t'expliquer !

Elle leva un sourcil et dit :

-Je vois pas ce qui à a expliquer dit elle sèchement

Le ton montait et sa ne plaisait pas du tout à Sirius « Non mais elle va me laisser parler oui ou non ? Quand elle a une idée dans la tête cette fille, impossible de lui faire entendre autre chose ! »

Il resta un moment sans voix, quand un rire sarcastique qu'ils connaissaient bien se fit entendre au fond du couloir. D'un même mouvement ils se retournèrent.

- Tien tien, Lucius dit Mac avec ironie. Dégage! Dit elle méchamment.

- Tu vois pas que tu nous gène Malfoy ?cracha Sirius.

- Voyons, voyons très chers, un peu de politesse ! Ne sommes nous pas de bon amis tout les trois ?

-Rectification, dit précipitamment Mac, nos familles sont amies, pas NOUS !

Il ne semblait pas écouter ce que disait Mac et il reprit :

-Alors, alors, petite querelle d'amoureux…hum profite bien d'elle Sirius, il s'approchât lentement de Mac et lui caressa les cheveux. Elle frissonna et se cola à Sirius.

-Ne la touche pas ! dit Sirius

-Peu importe de toute façon bientôt je pourrais la toucher autant que je voudrais n'est pas Mac ?

-Ne rêve pas trop Malfoy, ce jour n'arrivera jamais, jamais tu m'entends ?

-Ce que tu veux n'a pas tellement d'importance Mac et tu le sais, quelqu'un à déjà décider pour toi !

-De quoi il parle ? demanda Sirius

-De rien répliqua rapidement Mac.

-Alors dit Lucius, vous sortez ensembles ? Cela ne va pas plaire à ton père Mac !

Sirius s'âpret à répliquer que non, ils ne sortaient pas ensembles mais Mac lui pris la main, se cola encore plus à lui et dit avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche :

-Oui nous sortons ensembles mais je ne vois pas bien ce que sa peut te faire Malfoy.

Sirius sentit son cœur s'arrêter lorsqu'elle dit « Oui nous sortons ensembles », pourquoi disait-elle cela, sa l'amuser de jouer avec ses sentiments ?

Lucius rigola doucement puis dit :

-Je ne te crois pas Mac, tu dis sa juste pour me rendre jaloux et parce que tu sais que je le dirais à ton père et que cela l'énerverait.

-Tu ne la croit pas ? dit Sirius

-Non effectivement je ne vous crois pas, je pense plutôt que vous vous détestez plus qu'autre chose !!

Sans réfléchir Sirius pris Mac par les épaules, glissa une main dans son dos, l'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. D'abord il effleura juste ses lèvres puis voyant qu'elle répondait à son baiser et qu'elle mis une de ses mains sur sa nuque, ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement, comme le ferrai deux amoureux. Elle se détacha de lui et dit :

-Alors tu nous crois maintenant ?

Lucius avait l'air dégoûté, il les dévisagea et dit à Sirius :

-Profite bien d'elle Sirius et ne rêve pas trop de mariage…

Sirius empoigna Mac par la taille et pris la direction de la porte située à l'autre bout du couloir.

_« OH MON DIEU ! Je viens de faire quoi ?? J'ai embrassé SIRIUS ? Dites moi que c'était un rêve, enfin un cauchemar, comment ai-je pu faire sa ?? _»

Quant ils franchirent la porte, Mac la ferma et s'appuya contre en s'éloignant de Sirius.

-On va oublier ce qu'on vient de faire Okay ?

-Quoi ? demanda Sirius qui avait l'aire de retomber de son nuage.

-Tu pensais quand même pas que j'étais sérieuse ? C'était juste pour rendre dingue Malfoy…et mon père.

Sirius ne répondit rien, il avait l'air complètement abattu.

Elle s'approcha lentement de lui et dit :

-Sirius je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire…

-Mais non ! La coupa Sirius en se forçant à prendre son sourire charmeur, j'avais bien compris que ce n'était qu'un jeu, en tout cas on lui à bien clouer le bec à Malfoy !

-Ouai dit Zélia, merci de m'avoir aidé en tout cas…je n'aurais pas pu arriver à le convaincre toute seule !

-Mais c'était un plaisir…dit il avec un sourire.

Ils descendirent ensembles à la Grande Salle, autant troubler l'un que l'autre.


	4. Maudit Père

Merci tout le monde pour vos review, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

**Cesse de m'aimer je te détruirai**

****

Chapitre 3

 Maudit Père 

Les semaines coulaient doucement et Sirius et Zélia passait leurs temps à s'ignorer. Après la petite « blague » qu'ils avaient fait à Malfoy, ils ne c'étaient plus adressé la parole. Tout le monde pensaient qu'ils se faisait la gueule pour l'histoire des vestiaires mais enfaîte il c'était crée entre eux une sorte de gène. Le fait qu'ils c'était embrasser avait tout remis en cause, notamment leur amitié. Il semblait maintenant impossible qu'ils redeviennent amis. Chacun se demandé pourquoi ils avaient fait sa, et ils le regrettaient amèrement, ils savaient qu'il n'auraient pas du aller si vite.

Sirius semblait reprendre ses habitudes de tombeur en draguant ouvertement une nouvelle fille chaque jour. Au fond de lui il espéré bien que sa rendrai Zélia ne serais-ce qu'un petit peu jalouse, mais rien n'y fessait, elle restait impassible...du moins en surface, mais ce qui ce passer dans sa tête n'avait rien à voir avec son expression extérieur, c'était tout le contraire enfaîte.

 Au fond de lui il était malheureux, très malheureux …alors il était sorti avec plusieurs filles en quelques semaines, histoire d'oublier…

De son côté, Zélia ne lui adressé plus la parole, d'autant que John avait raconté à toute l'école ce qui c'était passé dans les vestiaire et elle était persuadé que c'était Sirius et non John qui avait répandu la rumeur.

 Elle fuyait les maraudeurs, (bien qu'elle n'avait maintenant plus rien contre Potter qui avait décidément bien changé dans l'espoir de plaire à Lily qui elle semblait prête à succomber aux charmes de beau Gryffondor) et passé la majorité de son temps avec Alec et ses copains Serdaigles.

Le premier match de la saison n'avait pas était disputer contre Serpentard mais contre Poufsouffle qu'ils avaient écras : 220 à 50. James n'avait pas mis longtemps à attraper le vif d'or et il devait sa réussite en partie grâce à Mac qui avait dévié au dernier moment un cognard qui foncé droit sur lui. Toute la tour Gryffondor avait fêté la première victoire de son équipe pendant toute la nuit.

Zélia supporter mal de se trouver au milieu de cette foule euphorique, l'atmosphère était devenu bien trop étouffant pour elle. Elle mis sa cape et descendit dans le parc plongé dans l'obscurité. Elle s'assit sous un Saule et fut rejoint 1 demi heure plus tard par Lupin.

-Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda-t-il timidement

-Bien sûr répondit-elle, pourquoi tu n'es pas avec les autres à faire la fête ??

-Je te retourne la question ! James te chercher partout, il voulait te féliciter, il à dit que tu as jouer ton meilleur match depuis que tu es dans l'équipe, et il voulait aussi te remercier pour avoir dévier ce cognard…tu sais quand on l'à vu foncer sur James, on c'est dit que là c'était fini car en plus James ne l'avait pas vu, mais quand toi tu t'es mis sur sa route pour le renvoyé vers les Poufsouffle, on à vraiment retenu notre souffle. Tu sais tout le monde t'attend en haut, tu ferrait mieux de remonter…

-Non je préfère être seule, merci Remus.

-Je me demande comment tu fait ma petite Zélia, la solitude ne te pèse pas à force ? Je comprends que Rogue soit solitaire, mais toi ? Non sa je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi une fille aussi gentille, intelligente, marrante…reste seule.

-C'est un choix, c'est moi qui m'exclu toute seule…Je n'ai pas besoin d'appartenir à une bande pour me sentir exister comme la plupart des gens qui doivent être toujours entouré d'une cour. Quand je monte sur mon balai et que je sent le vent dans mes cheveux je me sent exister, quand je suis seule, au calme et libre…Bien entendu j'ai besoin de compagnie, comme tout être humain, j'ai besoin d'avoir quelqu'un qui m'écoute, qui me réconforte et qui me soutien mais tout sa je l'ai déjà Lupin. Ne va surtout pas croire que je suis une fille malheureuse, je suis bien à Poudlard, mieux que chez moi en tout cas…

-Tu ne t'entends pas bien avec tes parents ?

-Ce n'est pas que je ne m'entend pas bien avec eux, ils ne me parlent pas, du moins mon père, comment veux-tu que je m'entente avec des gens qui ne m'adresse presque pas la parole ?... Je suis fille unique et j'appartiens à une grande famille de sorcier, au même titre que les Malfoy ou les Black. Toute ma famille a fait ses études à Serpentard. Mon père à cesser de m'aimer quand il à appris que j'était envoyé à Gryffondor, pour lui je déshonoré la famille, surtout que j'était son seul enfant !Encore si j'avais étais envoyé à Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle, je crois qu'il n'aurait pas réagis comme sa, mais Gryffondor à toujours était l'ennemi de Serpentard, alors tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer sa réaction…sa à était horrible, il m'a offert un bracelet en argent que je porte à la cheville et qu'il m'a forcé à mettre .Ce sont des serpents relié les uns aux autres, il m'a dit que c'était pour que je n'oublie jamais d'où je viens. Il à ensorceler le bracelet et je ne peux pas l'enlever, du moins je n'ai pas encore trouver comment, mais je me suis promis que je trouverai un moyen  et que ce bracelet ne restera pas à ma cheville toute ma vie.

-Je comprends mieux, je suis désolé si je t'ai paru un peu indiscret…

-Non, ce n'est pas important, mais, tu es la seule personne qui est au courant…

-Ne t'inquiète pas je garderai ton secret dit il en la prenant par les épaules.

Elle garda le silence quelques instant, elle semblait réfléchir puis se jeta à l'eau :

-Remus, je doit t'avouer quelque chose, tu fait partie de mes amis et je ne peu pas continuer à te le cacher, tu va surment mal réagir et je comprendrais ta réaction…mais ne n'en veut pas…

-Zélia tu peux tout me dire et tu le sais, je te promets que je ne réagirai pas mal dit-il un peu méfiant.

Elle hésita puis dit :

-Je sais que tu es un Loup-garou.

Il tourna la tête et se mordit le poing, il eu un silence assourdissant puis il dit :

-Mais comment-tu es au courant, personne n'est au courant a par…Sirius, c'est lui qui te l'a dit ? C'est pour sa qu'il était avec toi ? Il te l'a dit hein ? Non c'est pas possible, pas lui, il ne n'aurait pas trahis…Remus semblait à la fois en colère, et en même temps, Zélia pouvait lire dans ses yeux une pointe de peur.

-Remus la coupa t-elle, calme toi, tu n'a pas à t'en faire, ce n'est pas un des maraudeurs qui me l'a dit, je l'ai apprise par hasard, ne me demande pas comment mais soit sur qu'aucun de tes amis n'a jamais trahis ton secret.

-Mais alors…tu es aussi au courant…

-…Pour Patmol, Cornedrue et Queudever.

-C'est donc sa l'histoire que Sirius avait à régler avec toi… Je comprend mieux maintenant pourquoi il ne voulait rien nous dire. Dit Lupin en se calmant

-Effectivement il voulais savoir qui d'autre était au courant et comment je l'avais appris.

-Et alors ?

-Alors ? Personne n'est au courant et ne soyez pas inquiet, malgré toutes les choses horrible que Potter m'a dit au cours des 5 dernière années et n'ai jamais rien dit à qui que se soit de leurs projet de devenir Animagus ni que tu étais un loup-garou…croit moi si j'avais voulu divulguer votre secret je l'aurais fais depuis longtemps. Quant à la façon dont je l'ai apprise, je n'ai pas envie de le révéler voilà tout. Sirius ne me croit pas, je le sait mais temps pis, je n'ai pas d'autre explication à te donner, tu n'est pas obliger de me croire…

-Bien sur que je te crois Zélia, je sais que tu es une fille de parole et que l'on peut te confier n'importe quoi, sa ne me gêne pas que tu sois au courant, je sais que je peux te faire confiance .Merci de n'avoir rien dit et merci d'être resté mon amie malgré tout, la plupart des gens m'auraient tourné le dos.

-Mais je ne suis pas comme la plupart des gens Remus, je crois que tu souffres assez de devoir porter sur tes épaules ce poids sans qu'en plus des gens te mettent à l'écart.

-Tu ne peu pas savoir comme sa me fait du bien, d'entendre ce que tu me dis Zélia. Et puis je suis heureux que tu es assez confiance en moi pour me le dire, c'est une grande preuve d'amitié ce que tu viens de faire et sa me touche encore plus venant de toi.

-Si jamais tu as besoin de parler (je sais que tu as déjà beaucoup d'amis mais si tu veux parler à quelqu'un d'autres) n'hésite surtout pas, je serait là pour toi.

-Merci dit-il je n'en souviendrai... dit moi Zélia, dit-il en changeant de ton…je me voudrait pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais…tu sais je crois que tu devrais reparler à Sirius, depuis ce qui c'est passé il a complètement pèter un plombs, je ne le reconnais plus …

-C'est-à-dire ? Je n'ai pas trouvé son comportement très différent de celui des dernières années !!

-Oh que si…il n'est plus le même…James et Peter aussi sans son rendu compte. Tu vois être un peu avec toi lui avait fait le plus grand bien, c'était toujours Sirius Black mais comment dire…

-…Sa tête avait dégonflé. Termina t-elle

-Exactement tu as tout compris…et là depuis cette histoire, je ne le reconnais plus ! Il est arrogant, méchant, blessant et froid, il sort avec n'importe qu'elle fille et une fois qu'il à obtenu ce qu'il voulait…les laisse tomber. Sirius n'est jamais rester très longtemps avec une fille mais là, il bat des records. Je suis sur qu'au fond de lui il est très malheureux…et je pense qu'il à retenu la leçon.

-Je n'ai pas fais sa pour qu'il retienne la leçon Remus, c'est bon c'est passé je n'ai plus envie d'en parler mais quand même sur le coup je me suis sentie blessé… tu va trouver bizarre ce que je vais te dire, mais je suis en quelque sorte complexé par mon physique. Je me supporte plus qu'on me regarde…j'ai l'impression d'être une bête de cirque qu'on expose ! Je me suis sentie humilié de lui avoir fait confiance et en plus il à raconter sa à toute l'école, même Rogue était au courant !! Sa aurait était John ou Caleb qui m'aurais vu je m'en serait un peu foutu, mais Sirius je lui faisait confiance ! Mais comme je te l'ai dit, je suis prête à oublier, à lui de me monter qu'il à changer…

Remus l'écouta avec attention puis dit :

-Premièrement sache que Sirius s'en veut et je crois qu'il pense que tu ne veux plus lui parler, il faudrait que tu lui explique, il ne comprendra pas tout seul et deuxièmement ce n'est pas lui qui à répandu la rumeur mais John.

Elle le regarda attentivement en faisant une moue puis dit :

-Rentrons, j'ai froid.

Il se leva et marcha derrière elle.

-Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi entêté que toi Zélia, dit-il calmement pendant qu'ils continuez à marcher, tout ce que je viens de te dire tu le savait déjà, je croit que tu as peur de se qui se passera si toi et Sirius vous redevenez amis.

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna pour lui faire face

-Et d'après toi qu'es qui ce passera? dit elle à la limite de l'agacement.

-Oh mais ne fait pas la fille idiote Zélia, tu le sait parfaitement, c'est juste que tu ne veut pas l'admettre…dit il d'une voix amusé et avec un petit sourire.

Il lui passa devant et continua de marcher. Elle resta là, planter au milieu du parc.

Cette nuit là, elle ne ferma pas l'œil, pas même une petite heure, les paroles de Remus résonnait en boucle dans sa tête « _Peut-être qu'il à raison, peut-être que…_ » Elle n'arrivait pas à terminer, peut-être que quoi ? Peut-être qu'elle aller tomber amoureuse ?et alors en quoi cela était-il gênant ? Tomber amoureux n'es pas une des choses les plus merveilleuse de la vie ? Après tout pourquoi avait-elle si peur ? Oui mais pas tomber amoureuse de Black, sa elle ne le pouvait pas, elle savait que de toute façon amoureuse ou pas son destin était tracer… « _Mon destin est tracer ? Mais par qui à-t-il était tracer, hein ? Par mon Père, par ce maudit père que je hais, comment peut on faire sa à son enfant unique, pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit, comme tout le monde, d'être amoureuse et de pouvoir choisir, pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit de tracer mon destin moi-même_ ? »

###########################################################################

Halloween venait d'être fêté il y a deux semaines. Sirius, Remus, Peter et James étaient en train de prendre leurs petits déjeuners. Zélia arriva quelques minutes plus tard et alla s'asseoir à quelques mètres d'eux en compagnie de Cléo et Lily. Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder, il sortait avec une Poufsouffle de cinquième année mais n'avait d'yeux que pour elle.

Le courrier arriva, Sirius lui jeta un regard en biais, elle avait reçu une lettre et un hibou vint lui apporter la Gazette du sorcier. Elle le paya et ouvrit sa lettre. Au fur et à mesure que ses yeux parcourrait la lettre, son expression changea, elle devint très pâle et ses yeux s'exorbitaires .Il semblât à Sirius qu'elle relu plusieurs fois la lettre avec cette même expression de tristesse .Lily et Cléo avaient cesser de manger et n'arrêter pas de lui demander ce qui ce passer. Elle ne répondait pas, elle semblait déconnecter. Les maraudeurs c'était tourné vers elle. Elle resta un instant immobile, les yeux perdu dans le vague puis elle repoussa brusquement sa chaise en arrière attrapa son sac d'une main et la lettre et la gazette de l'autre. Elle sortie à toute vitesse de la Grande Salle sous les regard ébahis des maraudeurs et de Lily et Cléo.

James, Remus et Sirius attendaient Lily et Cléo à la sotie de la Grande Salle.

-Qu'es qu'elle a ? demanda précipitamment Sirius apparemment inquiet de la réaction de Mac.

-Aucune idée ! Répondirent-en cœur Lily et Cléo, en tout cas reprirent-elle, quelque chose de grave à du se passer, c'est pas dans ces habitude de réagir comme sa !

-Vous avez raison, elle as du recevoir une mauvaise nouvelle…

-Temps que sa ne l'empêche pas de jouer au Quidditch coupa James

-James, il y a des choses plus importantes dans la vie que le Quidditch ! Rétorqua Lily apparemment très énervé par la remarque de Potter.

 Sur ce, elle partie en compagnie de Cléo à la recherche de Mac.

Elle ne la trouvère pas, ni dans la salle commune, ni dans le dortoir, ni à la bibliothèque .Elles la retrouvèrent pour le premier cours de la matinée, celui de métamorphose. Quand Mac vit Lily et Cléo courir vers elle, elle s'engouffra dans la classe. Elle passa devant le bureau du professeur McGonagall, celle-ci lui saisit le bras.

-Oui professeur ?

-Mac vous n'ètes pas obligé d'assister aux cours aujourd'hui, j'ai appris ce qui c'était pass

-Je suis complètement en mesure d'assister aux cours professeur. Dit-elle sèchement

Elle tourna le dos au professeur avant qu'elle n'est eue le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit.

Sirius avait entendu  la conversation, il ce demander bien de quoi McGonagall parler, mais il était sur que cela avait un rapport avec la lettre. Mac alla s'asseoir au fond de la classe, elle n'avait pas envie de parler à qui que ce soit. Sirius aurai voulu être prés d'elle est la réconforté, il sentait qu'elle aller mal. Mac sentait les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux. Ses larmes voulaient absolument sortir et celles-ci faisaient tout pour franchir ses paupières. Elle du se concentrer sur le cour pour cesser de penser à la lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir

McGonagall leurs annonça qu'il aller devoir faire un travail sur les Animagus par deux, elle avait déjà formée les groupes. Mac découvra avec dégoût qu'elle aller devoir travailler avec Rogue. Rogue lui semblait plutôt content de se retrouver avec Mac, un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres minces.

La journée continua, Mac évita avec soin de croiser les maraudeurs ou les filles, elle n'avait pas envie de devoir s'expliquer. Elle n'alla pas manger à midi mais Sirius l'aperçu pendant l'interclasse, elle parler avec Alec, les larmes aux yeux, on aurait dit qu'elle raconter quelque chose, tenant une lettre à la main. Au bout de cinq minutes il l'a pris longuement dans ses bras, il lui murmura des choses à l'oreille et elle sourit légèrement. Ils se séparèrent.

 Le soir arriva mais Mac n'était pas rentrer avec les autres travailler dans la salle commune, elle ne vint pas non plus dîner. Elle ne rentra que tard, il devait être 22h. Elle croyait qu'elle aller trouver Cléo et Lily endormies, malheureusement, elles l'attendaient de pied ferme, bien décidé à obtenir une explication.

-Zélia, s'il te plait, raconte nous…qu'es qui ce passe ?demanda Lily

-Les filles, je n'ai pas envie de lutter avec vous, laissez moi je vous en prie j'ai besoin d'être seule, vous êtes mes amies mais je ne peux pas vous en parlez…pas tout de suite…

-Très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux, mais si jamais tu as besoin de parler, on sera toujours là, à n'importe qu'elle heure ok ?

-Merci, je m'en souviendrais …

Cléo et Lily allèrent se coucher, Mac pris la lettre et sortie du dortoir.

Sirius n'arriver pas à dormir, il penser à elle encore et toujours. Il s'assit dans lit et entendu des bruits lointains provenant de la salle commune, on aurait dit des sanglots.

Il consulat sa montre : 2h16. « _Qui est encore debout à cette heu…MAC !_ » il sauta de son lit et sorti du dortoir le plus discrètement possible. Il descendit sur la pointe des pieds et elle ne l'entendit pas descendre.

Il reconnu alors sa finie silhouette, assise en tailleur devant le feu, le dos contre un fauteuil, le visage dans les mains. Une enveloppe était posée devant ses pieds. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle. Elle releva brusquement la tête. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait les cheveux détacher, elle était magnifique. Ils ondulaient légèrement et retombés en cascade sur ses épaule. Les larmes faisaient ressortir ses magnifiques yeux gris.

Elle était en pyjamas, un pantalon large en coton transparent blanc et un T-shirt sans manche noir qui dévoilé ses épaules et ses bras sculptés et légèrement musclés. Sirius cru tomber en la voyant ainsi.

Il cru qu'elle aller le rejeter, mais non.

-Black dit elle d'une voix tremblante, pourquoi tu ne dors pas ?

-Je t'ai entendu, je voulais voir si tu n'aller pas trop mal.

-Eh bien comme tu le vois, sa ne va pas très bien…

-Qu'es qui se passe Mac ?

Elle pris l'enveloppe et la lui lança à ses pieds

-Tiens, lis…c'est une lettre de mon père.

Il se baissa et ramassa la lettre. Il la parcouru rapidement.

-Oh Mac dit-il, je suis tellement désolé pour ce qui est arriver…c'est horrible…ta mère est…est morte…il faut que tu retourne chez toi, ton père il va avoir besoin de toi…il vient de perdre la femme qu'il aime…Il faut que tu le soutienne et il faut que tu retourne auprès des gens qui t'aime.

-Ne me parle pas de lui dit elle avec rage,…il n'aimer pas ma mère, il ne se sont jamais aimé…ce n'était qu'un mariage arrangé comme il s'en fait dans les familles de soit disant sang pur…il avait des tas de maîtresse, je suis sur qu'il arrivera très bien à se consoler avec elles et puis tu n'a pas lu le dos de la lettre, il ne veut pas que je vienne à l'enterrement…

Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui dit :

-Mac, si tu veux y aller, même ton père ne t'en empêchera pas, C'est ta mère tu as le droit d'assister à son enterrement.

Elle sanglota.

-Sa ne vaut pas la peine, mon père va encore se mettre dans une fureur noire quand il va me voir…tu ne comprend pas, toi t'es parents doivent t'aimer, mais pas moi ! Ma mère m'aimait un peu, au moins elle faisait semblant mais mon père ne m'a jamais aimer premièrement car avec ma mère il n'ont pu avoir qu'un enfant et il aurait voulu un fils et quand j'ai était envoyé à Gryffondor il ne m'a plus jamais regarder ou parler…

-Je sais ce que sait Mac, moi non plus mes parents ne m'ont jamais aimé, comme toi je viens d'une famille noble…croit moi je sais ce que tu peux ressentir…j'ai ressenti la même chose quand mon parrain est mort…

 Elle leva les yeux vers lui et leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, Sirius ne savait plus quoi dire, c'était horrible de la voir comme sà.

- Pourquoi est-elle morte, la seule personne qui ne m'a jamais aimé ne serai-ce qu'un peu est morte ! Qu'es que je vais devenir toute seule avec mon père sans ma mère pour me défendre…

Elle se mit à pleurer, à pleurer vraiment, elle était à la fois en colère et triste, on aurait dit qu'elle convulsait, son corps était agité de tremblements. Elle se pencha en avant  et se mordit le poing en hurlant, elle hurler de rage.

-Sa suffit dit il d'une voix douce, calme toi.

Sirius l'attira contre lui, elle se laissa faire. On aurait dit une poupée désarticuler. Elle enroula ses bras autour du coup de Sirius et posa sa tête au creux de son épaule. Il la serra contre lui et la berça. Elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, Sirius s'entait son t-shirt se mouiller.

Ses sanglots devinrent plus espacé et s'évanouirent bientôt pourtant elle ne chercha pas à se détacher de lui, c'était le seul qui avait réussit à calmer ses pleurs.

Sirius avait rêver de nombreuse fois de la première fois où il la prendrait dans ces bras, mais il n'aurait jamais penser que sa serait dans de tel circonstances et surtout pas en ce moment alors qu'il ne se parle plus.

 Au bout d'un moment qu'il aurait voulu éternel, il comprit qu'elle c'était endormie. Il souleva délicatement son corps mince et la ramena jusqu'à son dortoir. Il pria pour ne pas réveiller Cléo ou Lily. Il entra en silence et la déposa délicatement sur son lit. Il la regarda encore un instant, il aurait voulu graver dans son esprit cette image, il tira les rideaux du baldaquin et se retourna. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec Lily qui lui attrapa le bras et l'emmena à l'autre bout du dortoir.

-Sirius murmura t-elle encore ensommeillé, qu'es qui c'est passer ?? Et puis dit elle d'une voix incrédule en regardant par dessus l'épaule de Sirius, ta fait comment pour l'endormir ?

-Je te raconterais plus tard Lily, ne la réveille pas…

-Attend, dis moi qu'es qui c'est passer ? Elle a appris une mauvaise nouvelle ??

Il hésita puis dit :

-Ecoute, c'est à elle de te le dire, pas à moi. Bonne nuit petite Lily…

Il sorti et récupéra la lettre laissé devant la cheminée.

Il rentra dans son dortoir et découvra que James et Remus l'attendais. A entendre les ronflements provenant du fond du dortoir, Peter devait être en train de dormir.

Il s'avança vers ses amis assis sur son propre lit.

-Tant à mis du temps ! dit James

-Désoler j'était avec Mac, vous n'étiez pas obliger de m'attendre.

-On avait des trucs à te dire Patmol dit Remus.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il en relevant en sourcil

-Eu…attend Remus dit James, tu pourrait nous dire qu'es quelle a Mac ? On a entendu des cris et des pleurs.

Sirius soupira et dit :

-Je, je ne peux pas vous le dire…j'ai pas envie qu'on recommence à se faire la gueule.

-Tu dois être content dit Remus, depuis le temps que tu attendais s

-Oui et maintenant que sa va un peu mieux entre vous  on espère que tu va arrêter d'utiliser la méthode kleenex avec tes « petites amies » d'un soir…on en à marre que des filles en pleures viennent nous voir en nous disant « _Dites à Sirius qu'il n'est qu'un salaud et que c'est un monstre !!_ » dit James en imitent à la perfection la voix d'une fille.

-Et ce n'est pas le pire dit Remus en rigolant , y en à qui nous frappe !!

-Désoler les gars, mais quand je vois une fille mignonne, je sors avec elle dans l'espoir que ce soit celle qui me fera oublier…Mac. Malheureusement aucune n'est à la hauteur, elle sont toutes si prévisible et tellement…

-Connes ? demanda James

-C'est pire que sa, elles sont là en espérant que je vais les aimer, elle ne se rendent même pas compte que je me sert d'elles! Elles sont dénué de personnalité, fade et prévisibles…je me dégoûte moi-même,  je couche avec n'importe qui, toutes celles qui me tombe sous la main…pff il soupira et se laissa tomber sur le dos, une main derrière la tête.

-Tu te rends compte de comment tu parles des filles avec qui t'a couché Sirius ?? Demanda Remus incrédule.

-Et Sirius demanda James en rigolant on peut savoir combien de filles tu as dépuceler depuis 1 mois ?

- Pourquoi reprit Sirius qui n'avait pas l'air d'écouter ce que disait James et Remus, pourquoi je suis tomber amoureux de la seule fille qui ne veut pas de moi…elles sont toutes à mes pieds et moi évidemment il à fallu que je choisisse celle que je ne peu pas avoir.

-C'est souvent comme sa, dit Remus d'un air sérieux, regarde James avec Lily, enfin pour James l'effort à fini par payer, n'est pas James ? demanda-t-il.

-Ouai enfin rien n'est fait dit James mais je ne perd pas espoir !!

-Je n'aurai jamais cru ressentir quelque chose comme sa, et surtout pas pour elle dit Sirius, je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi elle et pas une autre.

-Sûrement dit Remus car elle, elle n'est pas fade, prévisible et on ne peut pas dire que Mac n'a pas de personnalité même si celle-la est très…comment dire…bizarre !

-Ne perd pas espoir !dit James en prenant le ton d'un médecin qui viens d'annoncer à son patient qu'il à le cancer, je suis sur qu'elle ne te déteste pas tant que sà enfaîte…

-Moi aussi dit Remus car d'ailleurs si elle te détester autant qu'elle le dit, elle ne t'aurait pas dit pourquoi elle ne va pas bien et elle ne t'aurait sûrement pas laisser la prendre dans tes bras !!

-Comment tu sais que je l'ai prise dans mes bras ?? Demanda Sirius qui c'était relevé.

-Et bien on va dire qu'on a eu qu'à entrouvrir la porte pour vous voir tout les deux enlacés dit James en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Je suis sur que dans l'état où elle est, elle aurait pu prendre Rogue dans ces bras si il aurait pu la réconfort !

-Eu…n'exagère pas quand même dit James, elle est peut être triste mais pas désespér !

-Au faite dit Remus, je voulais te demander, pourquoi vous vous faites encore la gueule parce que moi quand je lui ai parler y a pas si longtemps, elle avait l'aire d'avoir encaisser le coup du vestiaire et j'ai cru comprendre que c'était plutôt toi qui lui faisait la tête…Il ne se serait pas passer autre chose dont nous ne sommes pas au courant ?

-Et bien dit Sirius…

 Il resta muet un instant, puis reprit :

- …enfaîte, le lendemain de l'histoire des vestiaire, on s'est…comment dire…embrasser.

-Quoi ?! T'a embrasser Mac ? Dirent-en cœur James et Remus

-Mais, dit Remus, c'était un pti baiser de rien du tout ou un long et tendre baiser.

-Fougueux et passionné pour être exact.

-J'y croit pas… dit James mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle t'aurait laisser l'embrasser, aller raconte !!

-Enfaîte le truc c'est qu'on à fait croire à Malfoy qu'on sortait ensembles et il ne nous à pas cru, alors j'ai commencer à l'embrasser et elle est rentré dans mon jeu, et on c'est embrasser pendant deux bonnes minutes…  enfin bref on c'est embrasser et Malfoy avait l'air dégoûté, c'était hilarant de voir l'expression de son visage ! Et voila  qu'elle me dit que ce n'était qu'une blague ! Je suis vite redescendu de mon nuage, et j'ai fait comme si de rien n'était, alors qu'au fond de moi j'avais envie de la retenir, de lui dire combien je l'aimais. pff il soupira …mais je peux vous dire un truc, ce baiser là il n'avait rien d'innocent…

-A je comprend mieux, alors enfaîte maintenant c'est toi qui bloque alors qu'en faite tu es dingue d'elle dit James.

-C'est à peut prés s … j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne sait pas rendu compte de ce que sa ma fait de l'embrasser ! Pour elle sa ne signifier rien…enfin c'était…je ne croit pas que cela lui ai déplu…mais ce n'était qu'un jeu…quoi que…comme je vous l'ai dit, sa n'avait rien d'innocent, mais je crois que quand Mac veut un garçon elle doit lui faire comprendre or, elle m'a plutôt repoussé et maintenant je n'ose plus aller la voir !

-Sirius deviendrai-t-il timide ? demanda Remus avec un sourire en coin.

-En tout cas reprit James en rigolant, j'imagine bien la tête que Malfoy à du faire, tout le monde sait qu'il en pince pour elle depuis 3 ans ! Il a dit quoi en vous voyant ?

-Pff il à parler de mariage ou je sais plus trop quoi…tu sais j'était complètement déconnecter à cet instant l !

-Sirius dit Remus, je ne te comprend pas…je comprend pas ce que t'attend pour tenter ta chance avec Mac ? Quand je dis que vous êtes pareille tout les deux, aussi coincé l'un que l'autre.

-Qu'es tu raconte Remus ?

-Rien, rien, ne cherche pas à comprendre ! dit-il en se dirigeant vers son lit.

Sirius haussa les épaules. Ils étaient tous fatigués, et allèrent se coucher. Sirius ne dormit pas beaucoup, tout s'enchaîner dans sa tête et ils n'arriver pas à fermer l'œil.

 Mac, elle, dormit comme elle n'avait pas dormis depuis des années.

A son réveil, elle raconta à Cléo et Lily que sa mère était morte, puis elle fila sous la douche.

Elle resta longtemps sous le jet d'eau brûlant, et ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle pleurait, les larmes se mêlées à l'eau chaude qui coulait sur son visage. Elle s'assit dans la douche et se mit à penser, à penser à ce qu'elle aller devenir et elle pensa à Sirius, ses sentiments pour lui étaient encore confus, elle se dit qu'elle s'occuperai de lui plus tard, quand son esprit sera un peu moins triste. Elle sortie de ses pensées et remarqua que l'eau coulait encore. Elle quitta la douche et descendit sans attendre Cléo et Mac.

Elle descendait lentement les escaliers quant elle le vit monter à sa rencontre, un sourire de prédateur s'étirer le long de ses lèvres.

-J'ai appris la nouvelle dit il en prenant un air triste, j'aimais bien ta mère tu sais, elle obéissait très bien à son mari, pas comme ma très chère mère qui ne cesse de se rebeller contre l'autorité masculine…

-Malfoy le coupa-t-elle je n'ai ni le temps, ni l'envie d'écouter ton discourt misogyne sur les querelles de tes parents mais je suis sur Goyle ou Crabbe seront très heureux de l'entendre, alors va plutôt leur raconter.

Elle essaya de passer mais il la retient d'un geste violent et dit :

-Parle moi sur un autre ton Mac.

-Malfoy, tu n'a toujours pas compris que tes petites menaces, n'ont aucun effets sur moi, ne te souvient tu pas du Doloris que mon père t'avait infliger pour t'apprendre à ne plus parler comme sa à sa progéniture? Mon père ne m'aime peut être pas, mais  il ne supporte pas qu'on ne manque de respect ou qu'on me parle d'un air supérieur…alors NE ME PARLE PLUS JAMAIS SUR CE TON MALFOY, lui cria t-elle à l'oreille.

Elle lui passa devant, pour une fois que son père l'avait défendu, elle n'était pas prête de l'oublier de si tôt !

Quand elle arriva dans la Grande-Salle, elle fut surprise d'y trouver Sirius et Remus qui discutait assis à la table des Gryffondor.

 La salle était vide, à par quelques 5ième années de Serdaigles qui avaient le nez dans leurs livres. Elle fut bien obliger de s'asseoir à côté de Remus et Sirius, elle n'allait quand même pas les ignorer, Remus était un ami et Sirius…Sirius… c'était Sirius.

 Elle posa son sac à côté d'elle et s'assit. Sirius la regarda, quelque chose avait changé sur son visage, elle était toujours aussi belle mais ses traits semblés plus…reposés que d'habitude. Il n'avait jamais remarqué parce que son visage était toujours ainsi, mais normalement ses traits était tirés et fatigués. Un peu comme Remus, les cernes  en moins. Apparemment, elle avait bien dormie, pas comme Sirius qui avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

-Salut dit Remus, sa va ?

Elle haussa les épaules :

-Sa pourrai aller mais je vient d'avoir une petite altercation avec Malfoy et sà tu peux être sur que sa te gâche la journée !

Ils rigolèrent puis Sirius dit :

-C'est toi qu'on à entendu crier ?

Mac lui lança un regard bref et Remus s'arrêta de rigoler. _« Merde pensa t-il j'ai dit un truc qui fallait pas ?_ » Il se rendit alors compte que c'était la première fois depuis un peu moins d'un mois qu'il lui adresser la parole autre part que sur le terrain de Quidditch (à par la nuit dernière mais sa, sa ne comptait pas vraiment).

-Ouai dit elle en essayant de rester naturelle, je croit que j'ai du lui péter les tympans !

-Oh, mais quel dommage, les tympans déchirés, il ne va plus pouvoir entendre les blagues de très bon goût sur les moldus que son ami Crabbe raconte à longueur journée…c'est terriblement triste dit Remus en prenant un air affligé.

_-Hum, hum !_ Quelqu'un derrière Mac se raclait la gorge pour attirer son attention.

Elle se retourna et vit la face répugnante de Rogue qui se tenait à quelques centimètres d'elle.

-Quoi ? dit-t-elle d'un ton énervé.

-Et bien, c'était juste que je voulais te rappeler que l'on se voit ce soir, dit-il en  insistant bien sur le « _on se voit ce soir_ ».

-Ne t'inquiète pas Rogue, je n'ai pas oublié dit-elle écoeuré par la simple vue de ses cheveux gras et de son grand nez luisant.

-C'est juste qu'avec ce qui c'est passer…

-Et bien je vois que les nouvelles vont vite la coupa t-elle…laisse moi deviné, Malfoy c'est fait un plaisir de raconter sà à tout les Serpentard n'es pas ?

-Effectivement dit-il de sa voix doucereuse.

-Maintenant dégage, t'a rien à faire ici. Dit-elle méchamment.

Les petits yeux jaunes de Rogue scrutèrent la table et il constata que de nombreux Gryffondor le fixé d'un regard noir mais aussi un grand nombre de Serdaigles et de Poufsouffle. Ce gars n'était vraiment pas très apprécié parmi les élèves, toutes maisons confondues !

-T'a pas entendu Rogue ? DEGAGE, ta présence m'empêche de manger, ton odeur me donne envie de gerber dit Sirius.

-C'est exact dit Remus, tu indispose toute notre table, tu vois bien, tout le monde c'est arrêté de manger.

Rogue commencer à sortir sa baguette quand James arriva et se planta face a lui.

- Tutute, en voilà des manières Servilus, tu ne va quand même pas provoquer un duel en plein petit déjeuner ? dit James avec un sourire, cinq contre un, tu n'a aucune chance, mais si tu y tien va-y ! On se ferra une joie de t'humilier devant tous tes copains Serpentard.

Rogue s'aperçut que Sirius, Remus, Mac, James et Peter qui était descendu avec James avait sortis leurs baguettes. Il les fusilla du regard et parti rejoindre la table des Serpentard.

Le soir même, Mac alla s'asseoir à une des nombreuse table de la bibliothèque, dans un endroit sombre et discret. Non pas qu'elle veuille avoir de l'intimité avec Rogue mais juste qu'elle savait qu'il allait se faire un plaisir de lui parler de la mort de sa mère et elle ne voulait pas que toute l'école soit au courant. Et puis elle pensa que ici elle pourrait lui infliger un sort bien puissant sans attirer l'attention de personne.

Elle alla chercher quelques livres sur les Aminagus, et quand elle revient s'asseoir, il état assis à la table. Elle pris place à l'autre bout de la table sans même lui parler ou le regarder. Elle posa les livres au centre de la table, comme sà elle n'était pas obligée de devoir voir la tête de Rogue.

-Bon dit-elle exaspérer, je propose que l'on travaille chacun de notre côté et ensuite on mettra nos recherches en commun, d'accord ?

-C'est censé être un travail de groupe dit-il en articulant chaque mots.

-Oui c'est censé, mais je n'ai vraiment pas très envie de bosser avec toi…ni avec aucun autres Serpentard d'ailleurs…

Bingo ! Elle venait d'insulter les Serpentard, elle pouvait être sur qu'il aller répliqué au quart de tour, c'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait : provoquer une dispute qui justifierai une attaque. Elle avait envie de se défouler sur quelqu'un depuis deux jours et Rogue était la personne idéale.

-Oh, mais bien sûr, tu préfère sûrement travailler avec Evans, ta chère petite Sang de Bourde…

-Ne t'avise plus jamais de parler de Lily de cette façon Servilus ! La coupa-elle.

-Ou alors continua Rogue qui ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'elle disait, Potter, ou les crétins qui lui servent d'amis, Remus et Pettigrow. A moins que tu ne préfère Black…on m'a raconté la scène du baiser, vraiment…bravo, c'était très très convainquant dit-il en faisait mine d'applaudir et d'être impressionné.

-La ferme Rogue, tu n'a toujours pas compris que si Malfoy reste avec toi, c'est uniquement car tu est le seul qui le supporte et que vous êtes tout les deux fourré dans vos bouquins de magie noire…

Elle rigola et continua :

-Ne prend pas cet aire supérieur en croyant que parce qu'il t'a raconté sà, tu es son meilleur ami ! Il te méprise Rogue, sa se voit, et puis de toute façon, il ne te considérera jamais comme son égal, car que je sache toi, tu as peut-être le sang pur mais  tu n'est pas de sang noble !

Touch ! Un autre point sensible de Rogue : ses origines.

Il se leva d'un bond et la regarda de haut.

-Tu à peut être le sang noble Mac dit Rogue, mais tu le déshonneur ! Une famille comme la tienne doit avoir honte qu'une des leurs soit à Gryffondor et qu'elle se soit entichée avec des Sang de Bourde comme Evans.

Mac se leva à son tour, elle le fixa droit dans les yeux et dit :

-Tu parle comme mon père Servilus…tu es aussi con que lui d'ailleurs, je crois tu t'entendrais bien avec lui…une chance qu'il ne t'ai pas connu avant, ou plutôt une chance pour moi ! Pour toi sa aurait était un don du ciel !

-De quoi tu parles ?

Elle leva un sourcil puis soupira :

-Voilà qui confirme ce que je t'ai dit ! Malfoy ne t'a même pas mis au courant ? Oh, je suis déçu dit-elle en prenant l'air triste, j'aurais cru qu'il l'avait déjà raconté sà tout ses amis….oups ! Je ne me souvenais plus que tu ne faisais pas partis de cette catégorie…

-ASSER ! Hurla t-il

Apparemment, elle l'avait mis très en colère ! « Parfait pensa t-elle, il commence à bouillonner et à déjà sortis sa baguette …hum, je suis doué pour pousser les gens à bout, c'est un don chez moi »

Il tendit sa baguette à bout de bras et la pointa sur Mac. Elle contourna la table pour se trouver face à lui. Elle sourit en le voyant énervé comme jamais : une mèche de ses cheveux gras tombé sur son visage rouge et luisant, et il trembler de rage, la baguette pointé sur elle.

-Espèce d'insolente siffla t-il, ta mère doit être en paix maintenant qu'elle n'a plus un boulet comme toi à traîner ! Il sourit légèrement.

Cette fois c'est Mac qui fut très en colère, elle savait qu'il allait lui parler de sa mère, mais là, ce qu'il avait dit venait dépassé tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

Ce qu'elle fit le surpris, car il s'attendait à se qu'elle riposte par la magie. Malheureusement pour lui, elle fit quelque chose à quoi il ne s'attendait pas du tout.

Elle empoigna brusquement son poignet, fit tomber sa baguette à terre et avec son autre bras lui bloqua le bras. Elle se trouver maintenant dos à Rogue, qui lui avait le bras bloqué et était complètement désarmer. Tout -était allé trop vite et il n'avait pas eu le temps et le réflexe de se défendre .Elle tenait son poignet et dit :

-J'espère que tu te souviendra longtemps de sà Servilus !

Elle lui tordis violemment le poignet et tourna sa main de toute ses force. Un craquement d'os se fit entendre puis un cri de douleur. Elle le lâcha et il dit :

-Tu m'as pété le poignet !dit-il indign

-Tu m'a chercher Rogue, on ne m'insulte pas sans en subir les conséquence … elle sourit.

-Tu te bat comme une moldus, ces Sang de Bourde ont une très mauvaise influence sur toi Mac ! Cesse de traîner avec cette racaille !

Elle ne répondit rien, pris son sac et quitta la bibliothèque. Elle l'entendu au loin qui criait « tu me le paieras Mac ! ». Sa voix s'éteignit et elle retourna à la tour des Gryffondor, soulagé.

.

TADA ! voili voilo c'est la fin du chapitre, jéspère que sa vous as plu !! Oublier pas les review, même une toute petite, sa fait toujours plaisir !


	5. Cape et Cognard

Personne ne l'attendait, voilà quand même le nouveau chapitre de ma fics !! Sln à bien aimé, j'espère que vous (lecteurs à vous être égarés ici que vous êtes) vous sa vous plaira aussi!

.

Ok maintenant voici le moment de remercier tout ceux (y en à pas beaucoup mais j'y tien quand même) qui m'ont laissés des reviews, je vais pas faire des RAR vu que bon à par vous dire merci pour tous vos encouragements, y à pas grand-chose à répondre ! Alors, MERCI : **Lisandra, Gabrielletrompelamort, Elelim, Sln,** et** maya **j'espère que la suite de mon histoire ne vous déçoit pas trop !

**.**

Si vous avait le temps, allez lire mon autre fics**, Le Clan des Black, **surtout si vous aimez Sirius,l'histoire est centrée sur lui et sa famille.

.

Et pour finir un peu de pub pour **Le temps des maraudeurs** si vous aimez bien Sirius, l'histoire est pas vraiment centré sur lui, mais l'histoire est originale enfin allez lire sa vaut le coup !

**_Petite précision, les pensées des persos sont en italique, à la fin, les commentaires du match sont en gras._**

**_Cesse de m'aimer je te détruirai _**

**__**

Chapitre 5

Cape et Cognard

Rogue avait eu le poignet casser, mais Mac elle, était devenu très populaire en l'espace d'une journée, beaucoup d'élèves qui lui était souvent inconnus et dont elle ne connaissait pas même le nom venait la voir pour lui glisser discrètement à l'oreille des : « Chapeau Mac pour le coup du poignet » ou des « Bien joué Mac ! Servilus n'a eu que ce qu'il mérit ! ». Bien sur il y avait le revers de la médaille :

Rogue c'était fait un plaisir de rapporter sà au directeur de sa maison, et McGonagall lui avait passé un savon :

« Mac!J'attendait mieux de votre pars ! Les Serpentard on était ravi que vous soyez en tord ! Enfin voyons ! Vous êtes une élève sérieuse, qu'est qui vous est passé par la tête enfin ! Cesser dont de jouer à l'imbécile pour impressionné quelqu'un, et ne faite pas l'innocente, vous savez très bien de qui je parle ! Je peux comprendre après ce qui c'est passé que vous ne soyez pas dans votre état normal, je doit quand même vous donner une retenue, tout les soirs, pendant 2 semaines. De plus j'enverrai un hibou à votre père. Ce genre de comportement est inadmissible Mac ! »

« _Alors comme sà, pensa Mac, McGonagall croit que je cherche à impressionné quelqu'un…on voit bien qu'elle ne me connaît pas, enfin je me demande bien qui elle croit que je veux impressionné…non, elle ne croit tout de même pas que, que, que je cherche à l'impressionné LUI ! Non ! Elle ne peut pas croire que je risque des heures de retenues juste ce crétin de Black…je suis un peu dure là, ce n'est pas un crétin, il est adorable même, je ne le penser pas si gentil, il m'a vraiment aidé pendant ces deux jours derniers et à vraiment tout fait pour me remonter le moral…comment je peut le traité de crétin après ce qu'il fait pour moi ? Je suis vraiment la pire des ingrates !_ »

Mac n'avait pas cherché à se défendre, elle n'avait pas envie de raconter la scène à McGonagall et de toute façon sa lui était égal de faire des heures de retenues, elle savait bien que McGonagall la laisserai au moins aller à l'un des entraiment de Quidditch de la semaine, elle aussi voulait voir son équipe gagner !

De son côté Sirius reprenait un peu confiance en lui avec Mac, il avait passer ces deux derniers jours avec elle, elle ne supporter que sa compagnie et ne voulait pas trop voir les autres en ce moment. Ils ne lui en voulaient pas, il savait que c'était dur pour elle, James, Peter et Remus avaient été mis au courant de la mort de sa mère peu après Lily et Cléo. Néanmoins, tout le monde fut plutôt surpris que Mac ne repousse pas Black, lui le premier !

#########################################################################

Une semaine plus tard, Mac rentrée de sa retenue, elle n'avait trouver personne dans la salle commune, à par des 5ième et des 7ième années qui étaient occupé à potasser. Elle gravis difficilement les escaliers : depuis qu'elle avait goûter au doux repos du sommeil, elle avait bien du mal à ne pas ressentir la fatigue qui autrefois lui était étrangère. En arrivant devant la porte du dortoir elle entendit quelques voix, notamment une voix trop grave pour être celle d'une fille. Elle entrouvrit légèrement la porte et ce qu'elle vit la cloua sur place, devant elle, James tenait Lily par la taille et ils, non ils ne s'engeuler pas comme à leurs habitudes, au contraire, ils s'embrasser à pleine bouche. Mac détourna vite les yeux et repoussa la porte, elle ne voulait pas déranger Potter en plein rêve…il attendait sa depuis tellement longtemps …

Elle redescendit alors et remarqua que Sirius était assis au fond de la salle à une table. En rentrant elle ne l'avait pas vu car son angle de vue ne lui permettait pas alors de l'apercevoir caché derrière sa montagne de livre. Elle s'avança vers lui et passa sa tête par dessus la pile de livre entassé.

-Dites moi que je rêve !dit elle en ouvrant grand les yeux de stupéfaction, Sirius Black qui travail ? Tu es malade c'est sa ! Elle posa sa main sur le front de Sirius puis continua, malheureusement tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir de la fièvre, elle fit semblant de pleurer et dit : c'est tout un mythe qui s'écroule, Sirius Black qui travaille, mon dieu…

Elle contourna la table et s'assit prés de lui :

-Ne t'inquiète pas dit il avec un sourire -la réaction de Mac l'avait amuser- je ne travaille pas, je fait des recherche sur…hum quelque chose…dit il avec un air mystérieux

Elle le regarda et haussa les épaules.

-Tu ne me demandes pas sur quoi ? demanda t-il surpris qu'elle ne lui pose pas la question.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de le savoir, je pense que je sais déjà.

Sirius leva un sourcil, incrédule.

-Sirius Black qui travail reprit-elle sa ne doit être que pour préparé une blague…alors voyons, elle pris quelques livre et lu les couvertures : « Comment piéger ses ennemis », « Histoire des meilleurs blague faites à Poudlard », « Venger vous des Serpentard !»… Tu m'a fais peur un instant, j'ai vraiment cru que tu travailler !

-Tu ne me verra pas de ton vivant travailler Zélia Mac…dit il avec un sourire.

Elle soupira, bailla en s'étirant vers l'arrière puis elle s'affala sur sa chaise avec grâce.

-Fatiguée ? demanda t-il

-Hum… depuis que j'ai dormis j'ai du mal à ne pas me sentir fatigué… tu m'a donner quoi sérieux pour me faire dormir ? demanda t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

-Rien, mais peut-être que pleurer t'a fatigu

-Ouai sûrement dit-elle vaguement. Mais quand je rentre du Quidditch aussi je suis fatigu ! Alors je ne crois pas que sa sois sà.

-Depuis quand tu as autant de mal à dormir ?

Elle réfléchit et dit :

-Je crois que c'est depuis que je suis à Poudlard.

-Mais quand tu es chez toi aussi tu n'arrive pas dormir ?

-Ouai, ou que j'aille… je sais moi aussi au début j'ai pensé que sa avait un rapport avec le lieu ou je me trouver mais je me suis rendu compte que cela n'a rien à voir, je crois que sa viens de moi, je doit être dérégler mais personne n'a su me dire d'o !

Elle resta une heure à bavarder avec Sirius puis fini par remonter dans son dortoir, après avoir vu que James en sortait. « Il en leurs aura fallu du temps ! pensa Mac, une heure, si c'est pas plus ! » En le croisant dans l'escalier, Mac lança un sourire en coin à James qui n'en comprit pas la signification. Il prit la place de Mac à coté de Sirius et dit :

-Alors tes recherches avances ?

-Eu…dit Sirius un peu confus, non il n'avait pas avancé, pas du tout même. Et bien tu comprend reprit-il, Mac et venu me voir, j'allais quand même pas lui dire de s'en aller pour me laisser bosser…de toute façon pour ce soir, c'est cuit ! Maintenant que je l'ai vu, sa va être impossible de me concentré sur quoi que ce soit.

-Je comprend pas pourquoi tu ne lui dit pas ce que tu ressent pour elle !

-J'ai pas envie de tout gâcher, déjà qu'elle me parle c'est déjà bien, on verra plus tard pour la déclaration , et puis j'ai peur que en lui disant, je ne perde ce qu'elle m'offre déjà, je ne veux pas l'effrayer.

Sirius se balança négligemment d'avant en arrière sur sa chaise, une plume entre les dents, encore une fois il avait était déçu de sa conversation avec Mac, si longue soit elle. Il avait envie de dire des trucs intelligents, et même de frimer, mais premièrement si il c'était mis à frimer, Mac serai immédiatement partie et ensuite avec elle impossible de sortir des trucs intelligents, il arriver à peine à aligner quelques mots et à bredouiller quelques « hum », et autres « Ouai Ouai » en faisant tout sont possible pour cacher ses mains qui tremblaient légèrement. « _Je suis pitoyable, vraiment pitoyable, cette fille me rend dingue, je me met dans des état pas possible pour rien, ces sentiments ne changerons jamais pour moi_ »

-Au faite, demanda Sirius en sortant de sa torpeur, tu faisais quoi dans le dortoir des filles ? Lily ? demanda t-il avec un sourire en coin.

James releva la tête de « Faites peur à vos ennemis sans les tuer » et regarda Sirius avec un regard triste en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Quand Mac ouvrit la porte du dortoir, elle trouva Lily assise sur son lit qui fixait le plancher.

-Lily, ça va ? demanda Mac en se penchant sur le côté pour voir le visage de son amie.

-Lily !? Redemanda t-elle en voyant qu'elle ne bronchait pas.

Lily releva la tête, soupira et se laissa tomber sur le dos sur son lit douiller.

-On…on c'est embrasser, dit elle sans aucun préambule, et … je lui ai dit que je n'était pas prête à sortir avec lui, même si j'avais beaucoup de sentiments pour lui, il ne l'a pas mal pris mais… tu ne peux pas savoir comment je n'en veut, j'ai du lui faire beaucoup de mal. Et surtout j'ai du lui donner de faux espoirs…il y a cru pendant quelques minutes et tout c'est écrouler pour lui…le pauvre, je m'en veut !

-Lily dit Mac en se couchant sur le lit prés d'elle, tu as bien fait, vous avez essayer, sa n'a pas marcher, et bien temps pis ! Au moins vous avez essayer, ce n'était pas encore le moment pour vous mais je suis sur qu'un jour où l'autre vous arriverez à sortir ensembles…vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, tu as bien fait de lui dire que tu ne voulais pas continuer, vous auriez tout gâcher en sortant ensembles maintenant. Ce n'était pas la peine de ce forcer !

-Tu as peut-être raison Zélia…l'avenir nous le dira, mais j'ai peur que tout soit gâcher pour toujours ou qu'il ne veuillent plus de moi !

-Lily, James t'aime, tu n'a vraiment pas à t'en faire…tu as de la chance qu'un gars tienne autant à toi !

-Toi aussi quelqu'un tien à toi Zélia !

Elle haussa un sourcil et dit :

-Je peux savoir qui c'est ?

-Ne fait pas l'innocente… Tu sais bien que Sirius es fou de toi !

-Non je croit pas !Si c'était vrai il ne sortirais pas avec toute ces filles…il viens de rompre avec Mary ou Marine, enfin je ne me souviens pas comment elle s'appelait mais je suis sur que demain il aura déjà une nouvelle copine !

Lily resta silencieuse, elle savait que Sirius ressentait quelque chose pour Mac, elle le savait depuis le jour où elle avait vu comment il regarder Mac. Bien sur tout les garçons regarder Mac, mais lui, c'était différent, il l'observé d'un regard qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu. Mais Mac avait raison, il ne sortirai pas avec toutes ses filles si il l'aimait véritablement et puis, sa ne ressemble pas à Sirius de ne pas dire ce qu'il ressent à une fille, il est tellement sur de lui !

Elles restèrent un long moment allongé coté à cote en silence avant d'aller se coucher.

Zélia resta une heure dans son lit, quand elle entendit les respirations fortes et régulières de Lily et Cléo, signe qu'elles étaient endormies, elle sorti discrètement du dortoir.

La salle était vide, elle entendit quelques murmures et compris que les derniers élèves était entrain d'aller ce coucher

Elle ne savait pas qu'elle heure il était, sûrement minuit ou un peu plus. Les maraudeurs ne devaient pas encore être sorti, à par Remus qui devait déjà être à la cabane hurlante, pleine lune oblige. Elle décida donc d'attendre un peu et d'aller d'asseoir sur un gros fauteuil, caché dans l'ombre. Après un temps qu'elle jugea assez long, elle vient s'asseoir devant le feu. Son livre de métha posé devant elle. Elle entendit des pas étouffé, tout prés d'elle, puis ils s'arrêtèrent. Tout en prenant soin de ne pas lever les yeux, elle pensa : « Merde, merde et merde ! La cape, il est sous la cape, James… je l'avait oublier, lui et sa cape d'invisibilit ».

Elle leva lentement les yeux, mais elle ne vit pas ce qu'elle aurai pensé trouver. Ce n'était James mais Sirius qui était sous la cape, il était planté devant elle, immobile à deux ou trois mètres en avant.

Mac pouvait voir les cape d'invisibilité, normalement personne ne le pouvait, mais elle se disait souvent que sa devait être un don qu'elle avait eu à la naissance ou alors que la cape de James ne marcher pas bien avec son œil. Car elle n'avait pu tester ce « pouvoir » que sur la cape de James, c'était la seul qu'elle avait vue.

Elle leva un peu plus les yeux et posa son regard sur les yeux de Sirius. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, d'un regard brutal qui faillit le faire tomber. Elle continua à le fixer, pencha la tête sur le coté et dit :

-Tu penses que tu vas me regarder combien de temps comme s ? Tu sais que ce n'est pas poli de fixer les gens Sirius.

Elle insista sur « Sirius » pour qu'il comprenne bien qu'elle s'adresser a lui.

Mac savait qu'elle prenait un risque en disant cela, c'était encore une fois dévoiler un de ses secrets, et elle n'aimait pas vraiment sà. Mais quelque chose l'avait poussé à le dire, après tout peut être qu'inconsciemment, elle avait envie qu'il sache.

Il mis un certain temps à comprendre ce que Mac venait de lui dire, il ouvrit grand les yeux et se mis à courir difficilement tout en essayant de maintenir la cape.

-Sirius, ne te sauve pas ! Cria Mac

Elle se leva d'un bond quand elle le vit disparaître par tableau. Elle couru derrière lui et franchit en peu de temps le tableau à son tour. Elle se retourna vers la Grosse Dame et dit :

-Par où est-il all ? Il est parti par o ?

-Vous osez me demander un renseignement après m'avoir réveiller, elle fit une pause et scruta le visage de chien battu que Mac lui fessait puis elle dit timidement :

-Par là en donnant un coup de tête à gauche.

-Merci ! Murmura Mac en s'engouffrant dans un couloir sombre.

« _Il doit déjà être loin, je me demande pourquoi je lui court après, je ferait peut-êt…_

Une main attrapa violemment son bras et elle se retrouva plaquer contre un mur. Elle sentit un tissu lui passer sur la tête et retomber le long de son dos. Elle pris peur un instant. C'était le noir complet, elle ne savait pas qui l'avait attrapé et elle sentit une main se poser sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler.

Elle paniqua et mis ses mains devant-elle, touchant le torse et le visage de celui qui se tenait contre elle.

-N'est pas peur c'est moi. Murmura t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Il enleva la main de sa bouche et elle murmura tout aussi bas :

-Sirius ?

Elle sentie en doigt se poser sur ses lèvres pour lui faire comprendre de se taire.

Elle entendit des pas précipité de l'autre coté du couloir et la voix de Russard ne tarda pas à se faire entendre :

-Petits vauriens…je sais que vous vous cachez, mais vous ne m'échapperai pas !

Elle sentit Sirius se coller littéralement à elle, il la plaqua contre le mur et lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-Reste tranquille, y en à pas pour longtemps.

Mac comprit que Sirius l'avait fait passer sous la cape avec lui.

Russard passa tout prés d'eux, une chandelle à la main.

Sirius sentit le souffle précipité de Mac dans son cou.

«_C'est moi qui lui fait cette effet ? Non…arrête de rêver Sirius, cette fille n'éprouvera jamais rien pour toi, tu as son amitié…content te toi de sà...c'est déjà bien. »_

La flamme éclaira un instant le visage de Russard, il s'emblait plutôt frustré de n'avoir trouvé personne il re-arpenta le couloir d'un pas plus rapide, puis repartis en bougonnant :

-Je vous aurai sales petites canailles, vous ne vous en tirerai pas comme sa, parole de Russard !

_« Bon Sirius lui murmura sa conscience, calme toi, je sais tu meurt d'envie de l'embrasser et de la toucher, mais contrôle toi…Ne gâche pas tout maintenant ! »_

Sirius la maintenit dans cette position encore une bonne minute. Tout ce temps n'était pas nécessaire, Russard était déjà sûrement loin, il en profité juste un peu. Etre complètement collé à la fille dont il rêvait depuis presque 6 mois, sa n'arrivait pas tout les jours !

Il se détacha d'elle puis il murmura :

-Comment, comment tu vois sous la cape ? bien que sa voix n'était qu'un faible murmure, elle remarqua une pointe d'angoisse, avait-il peur qu'elle le dénonce ?

-Je…j'ai toujours vu sous les cape d'invisibilités.

-Comment ? demanda t-il précipitamment

-J'en sais rien, je vois c'est tout, je ne l'explique pas.

Il y eu un silence. Sirius était sous le choc, il pensait que quelqu'un qui peut voir sous les capes d'invisibilité, sa n'existait pas. Elle finit par dire :

-Je suis désolé, j'aurait pu t'attiré des ennuis avec Russard.

-Non ne t'inquiète pas, lui il ne voit pas sous les capes…

Elle pensa qu'il était temps qu'elle parte, elle dit tout bas :

-Prenez bien soin de Moony. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de Sirius en lui disant encore plus bas « merci » puis elle souleva la cape, et il entendit ses pas disparaitres.

Le cœur de Sirius battait à tout rompre. L'odeur des cheveux de Mac lui était resté dans les narine et le fessait complètement planer. Le contact du corps de la fille qu'il aimait avait provoqué en lui une sensation qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti, une sorte de douce chaleur. Il aurait voulu tatouer la sensation de ses lèvres contre sa joue, il ne savait pas que voulait dire ce baiser, simple remerciement ou geste de tendresse ?

Décidément cette fille ne cesser de le surprendre, «_ la prochaine fois pensa t-il, elle va me dire qu'elle sait voler !_ »

Il secoua vivement la tête en essayant de se sortir son image de la tête.

Il se souvient qu'elle avait appelé Remus « Moony », or il n'y avait que les maraudeurs qui connaissaient ce surnom...

« _Il faut que j'ai une discussion avec elle, je doit savoir comment elle connaît tout sà…Je sais pas comment je vais lui faire cracher le morceau mais elle me le dira !_ »

Sur ce, il parti rejoindre Peter et James qui l'attendaient sous leurs formes animal prés du Saule Cogneur.

La mort de sa mère hantait toutes les nuits de Mac, même si elle ne dormait pas, les heures pass éveillé dans la salle commune déserte à ressasser tout un tas de souvenir étaient quotidienne. Elle était contente de ne pas rentrer chez elle pour noël, mais elle allait sûrement passer cette fête de famille dans la tristesse la plus complète. Il y avait trois semaines que sa mère était morte, elle laissait voire en apparence une Mac joyeuse avec un comportement tout à fait normal, néanmoins, elle avait l'impression qu'un grand vide c'était installé en elle, une sorte de gouffre qu'elle n'arriver pas à combler. Elle fessait tout par automatisme, ne réfléchissais pas, elle se contentait de vivre, comme une âme errante sans but. Seul Sirius avait l'air d'avoir remarqué son malaise, les autres pensaient qu'elle allait mieux.

Le Quidditch lui permettais de relâcher la pression, et de penser à autre chose. Les entraînement était quasi quotidien en vue de la rencontre contre Serpentard qui allait avoir lieu, James en demandait beaucoup d'eux, et elle avait l'impression qu'il s'acharner sur elle, persuadé qu'elle était capable de faire mieux, alors qu'elle savait qu'elle se donner au maximum de ses capacité…Elle pensait que James la surestimé beaucoup trop.

Ce matin là, elle courrait dans un couloir pour ne pas être en retard à son cours d'histoire de la magie quand un bras la retint fermement :

-On dit plus bonjour Mac ?

-Servilus, qu'elle bonne surprise ! Ironisa t-elle, ton poignet va mieux on dirait ?

-Je voulais juste te souhaiter bonne chance pour le match de demain dit-il d'une voix doucereuse en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-Nous n'avons pas besoin de chance pour battre les Serpentards siffla t-elle avant de s'en aller.

« Vraiment, c'est très bizarre, pensa t-elle en entrant dans la salle de cours, Rogue m'à parler d'une façon très bizarre, je me demande ce qu'il mijote, ce n'est pas son style de me souhaiter « bonne chance » »

Elle s'assit à coté de Lily qui lui tendit un bout de parchemin où elle pouvait lire

« James m'a demander d'aller au bal avec lui…AU SECOUR ! »

« Pourquoi AU SECOUR ? Tu n'as pas envie d'y aller avec lui ? » Répondit Mac.

« C'est que…je ne veux pas sortir avec lui, pas encore ! »

« Et alors ? Tu lui dis que tu va au bal avec lui, mais que sa ne veux pas dire que vous sortez ensembles ! »

« Mouais…c'est une idée. Et toi alors, tu y va avec qui ? »

« Hum…personne, personne ne m'a invité, et de toute façon…j'aime pas les bals ! » Deux mensonges en une phrase ! Premièrement de nombreux garçons lui avaient déjà demandé dont Alec, et deuxièmement elle adoré danser, dans les « grandes familles » ont apprenait à danser très jeune et de plus elle dansait très bien. Mais voilà, cette année, le cœur n'y était pas, l'année prochaine peut-être, mais pas cette année.

« Tu devrais y aller Mac, sa te changerait les idées ! » répondit Lily.

« Ouai, on verra bien … » écrit-elle pour mettre fin à la conversation.

Lily pris discrètement un autre parchemin et écrivit en tout petit, « Elle n'a encore personne pour le bal…mais sa va être dur de la convaincre ! Bonne chance… » Elle roula le parchemin et le passa au garçon assit à la table derrière la sienne.

##########################################################################

-Mange ! Hurla James.

-Non ! dit-elle en repoussant son assiette de porridge devant-elle comme un enfant qui ne veut pas de sa soupe.

-Mac, dit-il en se penchant vers elle et en essayant de parler gentiment, fait le pour moi, pour l'équipe, pour les Gryffondor !!

-Ecoute James dit-elle en se levant, que je mange sa ou pas sa ne changera rien ! Je n'ai pas faim tu comprend ? Je NE PEUX RIEN AVLER !

-James dit Caleb qui lui aussi n'avait pas manger grand-chose, laisse nous tranquille, on ne mangera pas, tu vois bien qu'on est bien trop nerveux pour laisser quoi que se soit pénétré dans notre bouche qui veut à peine s'ouvrir pour parler !

-Très bien dit il en se laissant retomber sur sa chaise, fatigué de se battre contre ses joueurs qui ne voulaient rien avaler.

Sirius arriva dans la Grande Salle, portant un plateau. Tout le monde le suivit du regard et il posa le plateau couvert de nourriture au centre de la table où ses coéquipiers de Quidditch avaient pris place. Il s'assit sur le banc, à coté de Mac et dit avec un grand sourire :

-C'est pour vous donner des forces, servez vous !

-Laisse tomber Sirius dit d'une voie las James, il ne veulent rien mang…il s'interrompit en voyant ses joueurs se jeter sur les Chocogrenouilles, Fizwizbiz et autres dragées de Bertie Cornue.

-Sirius ! Ce ne sont pas des sucres lents, ils ne vont pas tenir le match juste avec sa dans le ventre ! S'égosilla James.

-James…arrête de jouer le rabat joie, vaux mieux qu'ils est au moins quelques chose dans le ventre que rien du tout !

-Hum, biench parléch Chirius lui dit John la bouche pleine de Fizwizbiz.

-Sirius, lui au moins il sait motiver les troupes renchéri Caleb.

-Bon, bon, bon s'impatienta James, l'année prochaine je laisse ma place de capitaine à Sirius comme sa au moins je serai tranquille, vous n'avez pas intérêt à me dire quoi que se sois si nous perdons, si vous n'écoutez pas votre capitaine, temps pis pour vous…

-C'est bon James dit Mac, je vais le manger ton porridge !

Il la gratifia d'un sourire puis s'écria la main sur les yeux :

-Lily, recule ! Je ne veux pas te voir !

-Quoi ? demanda t-elle, un peu vexée en s'approchant de l'équipe.

-Je ne veux pas te voir ! Répéta-t-il encore plus fort, toujours la main sur les yeux, tu vas me déconcentrer !

-Laisse tomber Lily dit Mac, il deviens un peu dingue à l'approche d'un match.

Lily fronça les sourcils et tourna les talons, apparemment pas très contente.

-C'est bon elle est partie ?demanda t-il en écartant les doigts

-James dit Sirius en étouffant un fou rire, tu es vraiment ridicule !

-Ridicule ? Une fille peut te faire perdre toute ta concentration !

Mac leva un sourcil et dit :

-Tu veux peut être que je m'en aille ? Je risque de déconcentrer quelqu'un ? Ironisa t-elle

James regarda Sirius puis dit le plus sérieusement du monde :

-Ouai tu risque de déconcentrer quelqu'un alors tu ferrais mieux de partir.

-Tu déconnes ?

-Pas du tout lui dit il en la regardant par-dessus ses lunettes.

Elle se leva d'un bond et dit avec un sourire forc :

-La prochaine fois, je viendrais manger avec une cagoule sur la tête comme sa je ne déconcentrerai personne ! Elle jeta un regard en biais à Sirius avant de partir.

-Merci James !dit ironiquement Sirius.

-Bon Sirius tu ferrais mieux de lui dire une bonne fois pour toute ce que tu ressens pour elle, sa m'évitera de faire se genre d'allusion.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Elle arriva dans les vestiaires un peu avant tout le monde, elle croyait qu'elle serait seule. Elle entra dans le grand vestiaire croyant qu'il n'y avait personne. En s'avançant un bruissement de tissu la fit se retourner. Au fond du vestiaire, Sirius était assis sur un banc et venait de retirer son t-shirt.

-Oh, excuse moi dit-elle en baissant les yeux, elle tourna les talons pour quitter la pièce quand Sirius se leva et lui dit :

-Non, attend je voudrait te demander quelque chose.

« _Oo Il vient de m'appeler la ? Bon, on se calme on respire…faite qu'il y est quelqu'un qui arrive piti_ »

Elle se retourna vers lui et il s'approcha d'elle, peut-être un peu trop prés.

« _Eh ! C'est normal qu'il soit si prés de moi ? Sirius, RECULE_ ! »

-Oui ? demanda t-elle le souffle court, ses yeux se posant sur le torse musclé de Sirius.

« _C'est normal que j'ai chaud ? »_

-Et bien dit-il timidement, je me demander si…si…

-Si Quoi ? demanda t-elle un peu impatiente.

Il ne savait même plus, la proximité de Mac avait embrumé son esprit. Il ne voyait plus qu'elle, ses yeux en amande qui le fixait, ses lèvres qu'il aurait bien envie de goûter une nouvelle fois, ses cheveux qui appelait ses mains. Il se reprochât encore un peu plus.

-Quoi ? Redemanda t-elle un peu plus fort

Il hésita, ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sorti. Il réussit à bredouiller quelque chose d'incompréhensible :

-Esquetuveuxbienaccepterdalleraubalavecmoi ? demanda t-il précipitamment, son cœur sur le point de fendre sa poitrine.

-Quoi ? Demandât-elle avec un sourire car elle n'avait pas comprit un mot au baratin de Sirius.

Encore une fois il se rapprocha d'elle, et effleura la joue de Mac.

L'esprit de Mac lui criait de reculer, mais son corps refuser d'obéir. Elle voulait lui dire de se pousser, mais sa bouche ne voulait pas s'ouvrir.

Quand elle sentit sa main lui caresser la joue et passer dessous son oreille, ses doigts se faufilant dans ses cheveux pour rejoindre sa nuque, un frisson monta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il se pencha lentement, complètement inconscient de ses actes. Elle ferma les yeux quand leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, se frôlèrent juste car les rires de James et Remus provenant du couloir la firent revenir sur terre. Elle s'éloigna brusquement au moment ou la porte s'ouvrit.

En entrant et en les voyant James et Remus arrêtèrent de rire. Ils regardèrent successivement Sirius puis Mac. Elle rougit légèrement et partie rejoindre le petit vestiaire en lançant un regard noir à James qui lui fessait un sourire en coin.

Dans le couloir, James la retient par le bras et lui dit en fessant semblant d'être en colère :

-Zélia par Merlin, tu n'aurais vraiment pas pu choisir un autre jour !

-Quoi ? demanda t-elle, les nerfs à fleur de peau.

- De tous les jours de l'année, il a fallu que tu choisisses le seul jour de l'année où nous jouons contre les Serpentards…Parfait pour vous déconcentrer tout les deux !

Elle leva les sourcils

-Ne me fais pas ton petit numéro de super capitaine James, et puis je ne vois pas qu'es qui aurait pu me déconcentrer dit elle avec un sourire.

-Alors pas toi, mais tu as déconcentré un de mes meilleur joueur ! J'espère que tu n'as pas été acheté par les Serpentards pour déconcentré Sirius ! dit il en rigolant.

-Non mais merci à toi et Remus, si vous n'aviez pas était là, je crois que j'aurais fait une grosse bêtise.

-Embrassez mon meilleur ami n'est pas une bêtise gente damoiselle, c'est plutôt…eu à vrai dire je n'en sais pas grand-chose, n'ayant jamais eu de relation de se genre avec le seigneur Black, pardonnez mon ignorance chère dame. Dit-il en fessant une courbette

-Vous êtes pardonnez Bouffon. De plus je ne préfère pas savoir…

« _Oh lala Zélia, que tu es mauvaise menteuse ! Je t'ai vu rougir tout à l'heure, et puis tu ne préfères pas savoir hein ? Bah voyons, c'est pour sà que vous vous êtes embrassez devant Malfoy et que là vous étiez prés à recommencer…pff je te dirais bien de ne pas jouer à ce jeu avec moi mais…inutile de t'énervée avant le match_ »

Elle se contenta d'un petit signe de la main en arrière avant de rentré dans le petit vestiaire. Elle s'adossa à la porte et souffla un grand coup, histoire de reprendre ses esprits.

« _Mon dieu pensa t-elle, qu'es que j'était en train de faire ? Je deviens dingue ! Mac reprend toi, tu ne peux pas, sois forte, ne te laisse pas guider par tes sentiments…mais c'est trop dur ! Je veux être avec lui, je veux qu'il m'embrasse, qu'il me serre dans ses bras…**STOP ! **Tu arrête de penser à des idioties pareilles, il n'en vaux pas la peine, il n'en vaut pas la peine, il n'en veux pas la peine...pourquoi ne suis-je pas convaincue par ce que je me répète ? »_

Elle posa son sac sur le bac et enleva sa son pull, sa cravate, sa chemise et sa jupe avant de revêtir son pantalon et sa robe de Quidditch aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

Sara entra à cet instant dans la pièce

-Sa va ? demanda Sara à Mac en s'asseyant

-Eu oui bredouilla t-elle, pourquoi ?

-Parce que t'a l'air bizarre !

« _Mais non je suis pas bizarre ! Tu vois Sara, je suis juste en train de devenir dingue d'un gars que je ne peux pas aimer…mais à par sà, tout va bien !_ »

Elle attendu que Sara se change avant d'aller retrouver les autres dans le grand vestiaire.

James ne les avaient pas attendu pour faire son discourt d'avant match, elle entrèrent discrètement dans le vestiaire. Mac se plaça le plus loin de Sirius, puis risqua un coup d'œil dans sa direction.

Il la fixé. Elle soutint son regard, espérant trouver dans ses yeux une réponse, elle n'y trouva qu'un profond tourment intérieur. Pourquoi était t-il si mal ? Elle voyait au fond de son âme de la tristesse et de la solitude.

« _Sirius, triste ? Qu'est qui se passe ?_ »

James se racla la gorge et elle brisa le lien qui unissait leurs deux regards.

-Bon on va y aller dit-il.

Ils se levèrent tous, et prirent leurs balais. Sirius tendis une batte à Mac en la regardant dans les yeux. Quand leurs mains se frôlèrent, un courant électrique parcouru leurs bras et leurs dos.

En entrant sur le terrain, une foule rouge et or s'éleva et acclamèrent leur entrée. Mac sourit quand elle vu que les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigles arborer aussi les couleurs rouge et or.

Des banderoles pour encourager les joueurs de Gryffondor fleurissaient les tribunes et elle ne pu s'empêcher de donner une petite tape sur le bras de Sirius et de lui montrer du doigt un banderole où on pouvait lire en caractère énorme et dorés : **Black et Mac, les meilleurs batteurs de Gryffondor depuis 1947, on compte sur vous ! **Sirius lui sourit et tapa dans la main que Mac lui tendait en lui disant : « on va les exploser ! »****

Quand les Serpentards furent accueilli par les huées de la foule, ils enfourchèrent leurs balais.

Elle décolla d'un coup de pied ferme sur le sol. Elle s'éleva au dessus des autres et observa un instant le terrain et les gradins comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire avant chaque match, c'était une sorte de rituel. Elle décrivit un grand cercle avant de redescendre en piquet à la hauteur des autres quand elle vit James et Paul se serrer la main.

Le coup de sifflet de Mme Bibine retenti en même temps qu'on détaché les balles. Le jeu commença rapidement et la voix surexcitée de Maurice Kclifford, un élève de Serdaigle de 7ième année, le commentateur « officiel » de Poudlard, retenti dans ses oreilles.

« **Magnifique déviation de cognard par la superbe Mac de Gryffondor…Evistar (John) qui passe à Proom (Caleb)…aïe ! Interception par Dams pour Serpentard, passe à Paul Lails qui tire…OUAI ! Superbe arrêt de Lupin. ! Black qui arrête un cognard qui colle aux fesses de sa coéquipière, belle reprise de Sara Osbie qui passe à Evistar… Hé FAUTE ! FAUTE ! Pourquoi Bibine ne siffle pas, il y à FAUTE ! Ockman vient de tenter de frapper Proom avec sa batte !!... **»

Mac décrocha à se moment du commentaire, ce cognard qui lui « collait aux fesse » comme disait si bien Jordan, ne la lâchait pas, elle lui avait taper dessus trois ou quatre fois sans rien y faire. Sirius était venu à son aide sans rien y faire non plus.

Ce n'était pas normal, un cognard ne s'acharne pas sur la même personne pendant plus de 2 minutes.

Du coup, pendant qu'elle essayé d'échapper à ce cognard, elle ne pouvait pas trop ce concentré sur son jeu. Elle dévia un cognard qui foncé Remus, puis un autre qu'elle eu in extrémiste avant qu'il ne frappe Sara.

Bibine venait d'accordé un penalty en faveur de Gryffondor, Caleb marqua, le souafle glissa entre les doigts du gardien de Serpentard, Vienster.

Elle vit James plongé en piqué, suivit de prés par l'attrapeur de Serpentard, Loonly.

Le public poussa une exclamation, quand James remonta à quelques mètres du sol. Loonly qui n'avait pas la technique de vol de James, faillit s'écrasé à terre et eu vraiment beaucoup de chance de ne pas se manger le sol.

James n'avait pas le Vif d'Or, ce n'était qu'une feinte, il voulait que Loonly s'écrase au sol.

Mac soupira, elle avait hâte que le match se termine, ce cognard qui ne la lâchait pas l'inquiété.

« _Quelqu'un doit m'en vouloir, on à du l'ensorceler, c'est impossible autrement ! Il va bien finir par me faire tomber de mon balai_ »

Sara marqua un but, et Caleb évita un cognard en se baissant en arrière.

Vienster arrêta trois tir de John, mais Mac lui envoya un cognard et Ockman n'eu pas le temps de le dévié. Il faillit tomber de son balai mais se retient d'une main, Caleb profita de cet instant d'inattention du gardien de Serpentard pour marquer un troisième but.

« **Hé BUT DE PROOM ! cria Maurice complètement euphorique, reprise de Dams, qui passe à Lails aaaa qui est arrêté par un cognard qu'on doit à Mac, reprise de Osbie…Evistar...Proom…EVISTAR QUI TIRE … Vienster est chanceux par Merlin, il rattrape de justesse le souafle ! Décidément ce cognard ne veut pas lâcher Mac, hé Mac, je crois que ton charme fait aussi des ravage parmi les cognards !!** »

La foule éclata de rire, mais sa ne fessait pas du rire Mac qui utiliser toute son énergie à essayer de semer le cognard fou. En plus Jordan n'arrêter pas de faire des remarque de ce genre et sa commencer à l'énervé ferme.

Il lui sembla que personne ne c'était rendu compte que sa situation n'était pas normal, seul Sirius avait vu que ce cognard n'était pas ordinaire, il essaya plusieurs fois de le repousser d'elle de toutes ses forces mais il revenait toujours.

Heureusement qu'elle avait une technique de vol irréprochable grâce à James qui était un excellent prof, sinon sa ferrait longtemps qu'elle serai par terre.

Elle vit alors le deuxième cognard lui foncé dessus, là, elle pris carrément peur et remonta le plus haut possible pour essayer de leur échapper.

« C'EST QUOI CE DELIRE ? Par Merlin, que quelqu'un me vienne en aide … »

Elle fit le tour du terrain couché sur son Nimbus 80, et elle redescendit à hauteur de jeu. Elle risqua un coup d'œil en arrière pour constater avec horreur que les deux cognards la poursuivaient toujours.

« **C'est incroyable, il semblerait que les deux cognards soit tombé amoureux de Mac !lança ironiquement Maurice** » Cette remarque ne fit rire que quelques Serpentard, tout le monde maintenant avait les yeux rivés sur Mac qui filait à toute vitesse au dessus des gradins.

Les deux cognards l'encerclèrent, l'un à gauche à l'autre à droite. Ils se rapprochaient dangereusement d'elle quand elle piqua en chandelle brusquement vers le sol, les deux cognards rentrèrent en collision et furent projeter de chaque coté du terrain.

Le jeu c'était arrêté et les professeurs étaient descendus sur le terrain. La baguette à la main, Bibine essayer de faire revenir au sol les cognards qui ce diriger une nouvelle fois sur Mac. Remus pris une batte des mains de Ockman et propulsa un des cognards directement dans le sol. Il s'y écrasa dans un grand bruit et Bibine se précipita et fit apparaître des petites cordes qui s'enroulèrent autour de lui pendant qu'il se débattait.

Mac fit une manœuvre pour revenir à terre quand Bibine lui cria :

-Mac ! Restez en position de vol, ne posez pas le pied à terre.

-Très bi…

-MAC ! La coupèrent plusieurs voix qui retentirent en même temps.

Sans avoir eu le temps de se retourner, le cognard la frappa de plein fouet dans le dos et la fit glisser le long du manche de son balai.

Elle sentit son corps tomber dans le vide, à demi consciente. Elle espéra un instant que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve mais la douleur qui la brûlait au creux des reins ne pouvait pas être irréelle.

Elle tomba violemment à terre sans que personne n'est le temps de stopper sa chute.

Ses yeux se fermèrent à cette instant là, elle cru que sa tête venait de heurter un mur de béton.

Tout le monde resta sans voix un instant, le temps semblait figé. Tout les élèves c'étaient levé et fixé bouche bée le corps inerte de Mac étendu à terre.

Sirius fut le premier à posé le pied à terre suivit de prés par James et Remus. Bibine et Dumbledore c'étaient précipité sur Mac et essayé de la réveiller. Sirius, demanda d'une voix affol :

-C'est grave professeur ? Qu'es qu'elle ? Sa voix monta dans les aigu et James le tira en arrière en même temps que Pomfresh :

-Mais poussé vous enfin ! Cria t-elle à la foule qui s'était attroupé autour de Mac. Laissez cette pauvre fille respirer pas Marlin !! Aidez moi à la transporté à l'infirmerie dit elle d'une voix pressé.

Sirius passa un bras sous ses cuisses et l'autre dans son dos. Il la souleva et parti en direction du château à la suite de Pomfresh.

Le match ne pouvait pas reprendre, Dumbledore renvoya tout le monde au château, pendant que James parlait avec Bibine.

Des murmures inquiets s'élevait de la foule qui marchait d'un même pas en direction du château, « C'était pas normal ce cognard… », « Vous croyait que c'est grave ? », « J'espère qu'elle n'a rien », « Mac ne méritait vraiment pas sa ! Pourquoi ce cognard ne c'en ai pas pris à ces tricheurs de Serpentard ! »

Pendant qu'il montait à toute vitesse les escaliers qui montaient à l'infirmerie, Sirius sentit un filet de sang couler le long de son bras. Il accéléra le pas et rentra dans l'infirmerie.

Sirius, déposa Mac sur un lit et vit l'oreiller se teinté de rouge .Pomfresh le jeta dehors sans qu'il n'est le temps de demander quoi que se soit.

Il s'assit sur une chaise dans la sorte d'anti-chambre de l'infirmerie, la tête dans les mains, il tremblait de tout son corps, le souffle court d'avoir couru. Il entendit des pas pressés et leva la tête. James, Remus, John, Caleb et Sara entrèrent dans la petite salle, les joues rosies, le visage inquiet, toujours vêtu de leurs robes rouge et or, leurs balais par dessus l'épaule.

-Comment va-t-elle ? Demandèrent-ils tous en cœur d'une voix inquiète.

-J'en sait rien ! Hurla Sirius avec rage en se relevant, cette vielle chouette ne ma rien dit !

-Calme toi Sir' dit James en posant sa main sur son épaule.

-Comment veut-tu que je me calme ?! Cria Sirius, en s'écartant de son meilleur ami, tout sa est de ma faute !!

-Ne fait pas l'idiot répliqua Sara, ce n'est pas de ta faute, ce n'est de la faute de personne, les cognards ont été ensorcelés !

-Je suis son coéquipier ! Son coéquipier vous comprenez ?? NON vous ne comprenez PAS ! J'aurais du la protéger ! Nous comptons l'un sur l'autre, et je l'ai laissé tomber !! Cria t-il encore plus fort.

-CE N'EST PAS TA FAUTE !! Et tu ne l'a pas laisser tomber ! répliqua Remus.

-BORDEL ! Hurla Sirius en donnant un coup de pied dans une chaise et en sortant de la pièce et claquant la porte.

-C'est quoi tout ce raffut ? demanda Mme Pomfresh d'une voix forte en rentrant dans la petite pièce par l'autre porte. Votre amie à besoin de repos !

-On peut la voir ? demanda Caleb

-Hum…pas tout de suite dit elle en les regardant d'un air sévère, revenez ce soir.

-Qu'es qu'elle ? demanda précipitamment James, Elle va bien au moins ?

-Ce n'est rien de grave dit-elle vaguement, ce n'est pas la première à heurter un cognard.

Elle referma la porte, laissant l'équipe des Gryffondor dans la petite salle. James s'assis et les autres l'imitèrent.

-Vous… vous croyait vraiment que les cognard ont été ensorceler ? demanda timidement John.

-C'est sur dit gravement Remus, mais ce que je me demande, c'est qui pouvait bien en vouloir à Zélia ?

-C'est vrai approuva Caleb, Mac n'a pas beaucoup d'ennemis…je me demande qui pourrait lui en vouloir au point d'ensorceler des cognards pour la faire chuter de son balai.

-Ouai dit vaguement Sara, mais…au faite, qui à gagner le match ?

Les regards se tournèrent vers James qui affichait un large sourire. Il brandit son poing au dessus de lui et l'ouvrit lentement. Le vif d'or s'échappa et vola dans toute la pièce tel une traîné d'or, laissant place aux cris de joie de Sara, John, Caleb et Remus qui venait de sauter sur James.

.

.

#############

.

J'éspère que le chapitre vous à plu! Une petite review, sa fait plaisir et c'est pas long, bon vraiment si sa vous à pas plus, ba review quand même , parceque review sa veut dire critique ou examen, mais une critique peut ètre bonne ou mauvaise, enfin n'hésitez pas sa me fera plaisir de savoir que quelques personnes aimes bien se que j'écris!

.

Petit **sondage** pour terminer : Mac et Sirius vous voulez les voirs ensembles bientot ou je fait durer le suspence ?

(-**Lecteur**:"ouah mon dieu quel grand suspence, tout le monde sait qu'ils vont finir ensembles!

-**Shu Shine**: non, non d'abord c'est pas sur et puis je demande l'avis de mes rares lecteurs, j'ai envie que l'histoire continue à leur plaire!

**-Lecteur**: De toute façon t'aime tellement Sirius que c'est obligé qu'ils finissent ensemble...(soupire) enfin bon, donnez votre avis quand même, elle vous le demande juste pour ce donner bonne conscience mais bon, pour une fois qu'on à notre mot à dire, profitons en!")


	6. Réveils

****

****

**Blabla** : Salut tout le monde ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre…je suis vraiment pas sur de sa qualité, parce que même si souvent, je ne suis pas très contente de ce que j'écris, là je pense que soit vous aller bien aimé, soit détester…enfin bref, certains vont sûrement ce demander pourquoi le chapitre s'appelle** réveil,** enfaîte, j'ai construis ce chapitre en 3 partie, chaque partie correspondant au réveil d'un personnage.

**Remerciements** : Maintenant merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des review, et à ceux qui ont répondu à mon petit sondage (pour ceux qui voulais voir Zélia et Sirius ensembles…va falloir attendre les prochains chapitre (peut-être le prochain…) mais je tente un petit rapprochement enfin voilà, vous saurait tout en lisant !!!!), merci à Sln qui m'a donné son avis sur le chapitre, merci Blandine et Bébé qui m'ont aidé pour le passage sur Cléo et pour m'avoir fourni en manga pendant ces 3 long week-ends ou j'était privé de sorties, sans vous j'aurais pété un câble, je vous adore, ce chapitre est pour vous…

-

**Réponses aux reviews **: eu… voilà c'est la première fois que j'en fait vraiment, parce que c'est la première fois où j'ai vraiment reçu des reviews et je répond aux mails en même temps !

-

**Lushita : **T'a raison, avoir pour promis Malfoy, c'est pô la joie…Pô du tout même !! Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite va te plaire !

**TWIN'S** : WHAKA ! Z'espère que vous êtes pas morte en attendant la suite, j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu ne voulant pas que deux lectrice de ma fics meurent (déjà qui en à pas beaucoup, si en plus je les fait crevé, on va me traité d'auteur indigne !) bizous les filles !

**Shadow : **Ralala, on va dire que je suis tellement nulle que j'utilise les idées de mes revieweurs…c'est sur que quand on voit ce que tu as écris on pourrais croire ! J'ai un peu rager quand j'ai lu t'a review, suis-je si prévisible ? On dirais car t'avais deviné ce que j'était en train d'écrire, la prochaine fois j'essayerais de faire un truc moins prévisible et plus original, c'est vrai que c'est très cliché…j'espère que sa va te plaire quand même ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Agua : **Merci pour la review, j'espère que le chapitre va te plaire !!

**Vix**** : **Je pense que le chapitre va te plaire parce que hum…je fais durer le suspense ! Merci et bonne lecture !!

**Alpo**** :** Un supplice ? Raaa, je ne savais pas que j'étais aussi méchante que sà…mais le supplice va encore durer un peu !!! Ahaha (rire sadique)…j'espère que mon supplice va te plaire ! Bizous !

**Lisandra :** Merci pour les reviews que tu m'a laissé, sa ma fait très plaisir de recevoir des reviews de toi, que tu me laisse à chaque chapitre ! J'espère que le suite va te plaire, bisous !

**Sln : ** Sln, merci pour tous tes encouragements, tu as déjà lu le chapitre, mais merci quand même…je file lire ton 3ième chapitre dés que j'ai fini s ! Gros bizous chanceuse qu'est déjà en vacance !!

**Maya :** Salut, j'espère que sa va continuer à te plaire ! Merci pour tes review !

**Benny : **Hum très bonne question ton mail…Pourquoi je ne parle pas plus d'Alec alors que c'est le meilleur ami de Zélia ? Et bien si je n'en parle pas, ou plutôt si je ne le fait jamais parlé, c'est qu'il y à une raison…une très bonne raison, mais bon, je peux pas en dire plus pour l'instant, à suivre dans les prochain chapitres…

**Rutlana : **Une autre bonne question sur un autre personnage dont je parle pas beaucoup…Cléo, et bien tu va être servie, lis vite ! Je savais qu'il fallais que je parle d'elle à un moment, mais je n'avais pas vraiment décidé quand mais ton mail m'à donnée envie d'intégré un dialogue entre elle et Sirius, donc voilà, j'espère que Cléo sera à la hauteur de ce que tu espéré d'elle ! Ton mail m'a fait super plaisir, merçççi !

Voilà après tout mon blabla pas intéressant, voilà le chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Cesse de m'aimer je te détruirai_**

Chapitre 5

Réveils

Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux. La pièce était plongé dans la pénombre, seule la lumière de lune que les volets lacérait éclairer faiblement un des mur. Elle reconnue en face d'elle une porte, ce genre de porte, sa ne pouvait être celles que de l'infirmerie. Le match de Quidditch lui revient en mémoire et elle sentit sa blessure lui transpercer les reins.

Elle tourna la tête et découvrit avec stupeur que quelqu'un était assis à son chevet et c'était endormi la tête sur le matelas. Sa main était emprisonnée dans celle de celui qui c'était endormi prés d'elle. Elle ne voyait pas qui c'était, mais elle reconnu la cravate aux couleurs des Gryffondor. Elle le secoua doucement avec sa main de libre.

Il ne bougea pas. Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux. Elle retira brusquement sa main quand elle sentit sous ses doigts des cheveux fin et mi longs. « _Oh non…Sirius…_ »

-Sirius ? demanda-t-elle en le secouant plus vivement par l'épaule. Après quelques secondes, elle le sentit bouger et il releva la tête dans un grognement.

-Mac ? demanda t-il faiblement, MAC ! Cria t-il en se redressant sur sa chaise et en reprenant ses esprits, Tu te sent bien ?

-Oui…sa peut aller dit-elle doucement. Tu sais, ce n'était pas la peine de rester à mon chevet…

-Si la coupa t-il, c'est de ma faute si tu est là, je ne pouvais pas te laisser…

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela est ta faute Sirius…ce n'est pas ta faute si quelqu'un m'en veut au points d'ensorceler les cognards.

-Oui mais je suis ton coéquipier, j'aurais du te protéger !

-Tu à fait tout ce que tu pouvais, des choses comme sà sont déjà arriver, je ne suis pas la première à tomber de mon balai !

-Ouai mais…il s'arrêta en entendant des bruits de pas dans le couloir, sûrement Mme Pomfresh.

Mac le regarda et l'attrapa brusquement par le bras en le faisant tomber sur le lit. Elle lui poussa la tête sous les couvertures au moment ou la porte s'ouvrait.

Sirius n'eu pas le temps de réagir et se retrouva en une fraction de seconde à faire la conaissance du ventre de Mac. Les mains de Mac se posèrent fermement sur ces épaules pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas bouger

La lumière du couloir lui fit plisser les yeux et elle entendu la voix de Mme Pomfresh :

-Mlle Mac ? Vous êtes réveill ? J'ai entendu des bruits dit elle d'une voix sévère.

-Oui je suis réveillé, j'ai juste fait tomber une chaise.

Elle se tortilla dans son lit en sentant le nez de Sirius lui chatouiller le ventre. « _Sirius recule toi si tu veux pas que j'éclate de rire, bordel pourquoi y faut que je soit chatouilleuse à ce point ?_ »

-Très bien, comment vous sentez vous ?

Elle essaya de faire reculer Sirius avec son genou mais comprit vite que si elle continuer à le pousser ainsi il aller finir par tomber par terre, le lit n'était vraiment pas fait pour deux !

-Je me sent très bien, mentit-elle pour faire partir Pomfresh.

-Bien…au faite demanda-t-elle en scrutant la pièce baignée dans l'obscurité, Mr Black est partis ?

-Oui, oui il est parti quand je me suis réveillé.

-Bon parfait, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, vous savez où me trouver, reposer vous maintenant !dit-elle en fermant la porte.

Mac soupira de soulagement et Sirius sortis la tête des couvertures.

-Pourquoi tu as dit que j'était parti ? demanda t-il en essayant d'enlever d'un revers de main les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur les yeux.

-J'allait pas dire : « Non je l'ai juste caché sous mes couvertures » on se serai tout les deux pris une retenue et en plus, il doit être tard, tu t'es endormis mais je pense que sa fait longtemps que tu devrais être partis.

-Ouai effectivement dit-il en regardant sa montre je crois que je vais devoir partir…

« _Malheureusement, je serais bien resté cette nuit avec toi Zélia _»

-Maintenant tu ne peux plus sortir dit-elle en regardant le cadran de la montre à Sirius.

-Pourquoi ?demanda t-il un peu surpris.

Elle soupira et demanda d'une vois exaspér :

-Suis-je vraiment la seule à avoir lu « L'histoire de Poudlard » ?

-Eu…oui ! dit-il en réprimant un rire, le ton de sa voix était à mourir de rire « _Oh tu sais que tu es à croquer quand tu prend cet air_ ? »****

-Le jour où tu lira ce livre -si un jour tu le lis…- tu apprendra que l'infirmière de Poudlard dort dans une pièce à côté de l'entré et que après minuit quand quelqu'un rentre ou sort, une sonnerie la réveille, ce système à était crée pour empêcher que des élèves sortent la nuit.

-Ouai en gros je suis coincée ici jusqu'à 7 heure.

-En gros, c'est sà, dit-elle ironiquement. Mais tu va me tenir compagnie, maintenant que je suis réveillée je risque de pas me rendormir de si tôt…

-Et en plus il n'y à pas d'autres lit, je vais devoir dormir sur la chaise dit-il avec une voix de chien battu.

-Pff fit elle en lui donnant une petite tape sur la joue, ce petit air ne marche pas avec moi Sirius Black…elle fit une pose un instant et repris : mais si tu me promet _de te contrôler_, tu peux rester dans le lit.

-Sa veut dire quoi « _me contrôler _» ? demanda t-il rapidement

-Sa ne te rappelle rien si je te dit «_ vestiaire_ » ? demanda t-elle d'une voix faussement joyeuse.

-Ah…Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris dit-il un peu gênée.

-Je ne te parler pas de tout à l'heure ! S'exclama t-elle

Il déglutit avec difficulté à ce souvenir douloureux.

-Oui je vois…dit il encore plus gênée.

-Laisse tomber…je vais pas t'en vouloir pendant des années. Dit elle gentiment

Elle devina qu'il souriait dans l'obscurité. « _Grumf, petite sadique va…elle aime bien que je me sente coupable !! _»

Elle essaya de trouver une position un peu plus confortable. « _Mac, arrêter de te tortiller comme sà contre moi si tu veux que je continu à « me contrôler » »****_

****

-Attend dit Sirius en se glissant vers elle en soulevant sa tête pour la poser sur son épaule.

-Voilà reprit-il c'est mieux comme sà.

-Oui dit-elle d'une voix étouffé.

Silence.

« _Pourquoi mon cœur bat si vite ?_ » pensèrent-ils d'une même voix.

-Sirius ? demanda-t-elle en laissant aller sa tête contre l'épaule du Gryffondor.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix éthéré.

- Merci d'être toujours là pour moi, je n'ai pas l'impression de te rendre tout ce que tu fais pour moi.

-Je ne fais pas sà pour avoir quelque chose en retour, je le fais parce que…, il s'arrêta un instant ne sachant pas quel mot conviendrai le mieux… je n'aime pas te voir mal finit-il par dire.

-Enfin si un jour tu as besoin d'aide ou si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, n'hésite pas à me le demander …

Il réfléchit un instant puis dit :

-Es que tu veux bien me rendre un service ?

-Sa dépend de quoi il s'agit mais oui…

-Accompagne moi au bal de noël.

-Quoi ? Cria elle en se redressant

-Accompagne moi au bal de noël ! Répéta t-il

-Sirius…cette année je n'ai pas tellement la tête à faire la fête.

-Justement, sa te changera les idées !

-Pourquoi tu ne demande pas à ta petite amie d'y aller avec toi…ah oui c'est vrai, sûrement que dans 2 semaines tu aura changer une bonne demi douzaine de fois de copine donc impossible de prévoir avec qui tu va y aller…en gros je suis la roue de secours ! dit elle d'une voix antipathique.

-Non pas du tout ! dit il en se redressant pour être à sa hauteur, j'ai très envie d'y aller avec toi, je n'ai pas envie d'y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi dit-il d'une voix douce…si tu me dit non, tu ne me verra pas au bal cette année.

-Toujours aussi doué pour passer de la pommade au gens…

-Mac…je ne vais pas te supplier mais…enfin fait comme tu veux…

Silence.

-Oui.

-Quoi ?

-Oui, je veux bien être ta cavalière…mais à deux conditions : premièrement, sa ne nous engage à rien, on va au bal en _amis_, et deuxièmement tu as intérêt à ne pas me planter au beau milieu de la soirée …

-Pourquoi te planterai-je au beau milieu de la soirée ? demanda t-il d'une voix innocente.

-Par exemple s'il passer devant nous une belle jeune fille et qui te prendrai l'envie d'aller la draguer!

« Elle est mignonne, vraiment, complètement à côté de la plaque… »

-Ne t'inquiète pas !dit il en la prenant par les épaules pour la refaire coucher. Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses cheveux.

Elle allongea sa jambe dans le lit et Sirius sentit glisser le long de son mollet un métal froid.

-Hey ! Cria t-il presque, c'était quoi se truc froid ?

Elle rigola doucement et étira sa jambe par-dessus les couvertures. Son pantalon de pyjama ample glissa jusqu'à son genou et Sirius vu éclairé par un rayon de lune un petit bracelet de cheville qui avait glisser légèrement sur le long de sa jambe dénudée.

-Tu parle de sa ?dit elle d'un ton moqueur, et bien sà tu voix c'est un atroce petit cadeau que mon père à eu la gentillesse de me faire !

-C'est quoi ce bracelet ?demanda t-il pendant qu'elle remettait sa jambe sous les couverture.

-Mon père me l'à mis de force quand je suis rentré chez moi pour noël pendant ma première année ici, il était tellement furieux que sa fille unique n'est pas était envoyé à Serpentard qu'il m'a « offert » ce _magnifique_ bracelet à l'effigie des Serpentard, il pensait sûrement compenser le manque comme sà, c'était surtout pour que je n'oublie jamais d'où je viens comme il me l'a si bien dit…

-Que tu n'oublies « jamais » ? demanda t-il abasourdi

-Ce bracelet est celer à ma cheville par de la magie ancienne et puissante…normalement, inviolable…normalement car chaque sort à bien un anti-sort n'est pas ?

-Oui, c'est exact. Ton père est vraiment quelqu'un d'horrible, je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait exister quelqu'un de pire que mes parents.

-Tes parents, tu n'en parles jamais. Dit-elle d'une voix lointaine

-C'est parce que, il n'y à rien à dire sur eux…ils ne sont pas mieux que ton père, enfin tu vois le genre, grande famille, magie noire, mariage et tout le tralala…

-Hum, alors dit moi, toi aussi tu es « promis » ?

-Non, sûrement pas ! Pourquoi toi oui ?

-Oui on peut dire sà comme sa…

-Qui aura la chance de t'épouser ? demanda t-il d'un ton léger et charmeur

-Sirius je ne rigole pas, je suis vraiment «promise » !

-Tu me fais marcher…on fessait sà au moyen age ou à la rigueur à l'époque de nos grands parents…mais plus maintenant !

-Apparemment il y à certaines familles où les mentalités n'ont pas encore évoluer…

-Mais tu ne comptes quand même pas épouser celui que tes parents ont choisit ?!

-Hum…non, je trouve que Zélia Malfoy, sa ne sonne pas bien, pas toi ?

-Malfoy !? Ne me dit pas que…oh mon dieu, ils ont vraiment choisit le pire…Comment ont-ils pu te faire sà…Malfoy. Mac, si un jour plus tard tu as besoin de moi pour échapper au mariage avec ce sale type, tu pourras compter sur moi, je te le promets.

-Je ne vois pas bien ce que tu pourras faire pour m'aider, à par m'épouser…je rigole bien sur ! Quoi que, au choix je préfèrerai être marié avec toi qu'avec lui, rien que l'idée qu'il puisse un jour me toucher me donne envie de vomir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sur que tu trouvera un moyen d'échapper à ce mariage.

-Ouai, j'ai encore 2 ans pour y penser...

Inconsciemment, elle se blottit un peu plus contre Sirius. Il se risqua à passer un bras autour de sa taille, voyant qu'elle ne protesté pas il la serra contre lui et elle avança sa tête sur son torse.

Elle avait peur, peur de ce qu'elle était entrain de ressentir, de cette chose qui l'attrapé par le nombril et qui l'attiré vers lui. Elle ne pouvait pas luter, tout son corps le voulait et le réclamer…elle se sentait si bien, comme jamais elle ne s'était sentie, elle avait l'impression que plus rien d'autres n'exister à par leurs deux corps enlacé dans cette chambre minable. Elle ne savait pas bien si elle avait envie de pleurer ou de rire, mais ce qu'elle ressentait était tellement bon qu'elle ne voulait rien d'autre, tout ce qu'elle voulait ce trouver là, contre elle.

Sirius ne savait pas si il allait résister longtemps, il ne savait pas si il allait pouvoir s'empêcher de l'embrasser, de la serrer contre lui, de la toucher. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait de pire : être loin de celle qu'il aimait et désirait ou être si prés d'elle qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer mais ne pas pouvoir lui faire partager tout cet amour qu'il avait pour elle.

Ca ne pouvait plus durer, il aimait une fille qui ne l'aimait pas, il n'en pouvait plus…cet amour était tellement fort qu'il avait l'impression que cela le détruisait de l'intérieur et le fessait mourir à petit feu. Si elle aurait pu ne faire qu'une seule petite chose qui lui permette d'espéré…mais il était persuadé qu'elle se fichait complètement de lui, qu'elle n'avait pas idée de tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour elle.

Il ne pouvait pas imaginer que la fille qu'il serrait à ce moment contre lui allait peut être un jour devenir Mme Malfoy, il ne supporter pas l'idée qu'il puisse lui faire du mal et encore moins qu'il puisse la toucher. Peut être que quand le moment de ce mariage arrivera, tout sera différent et qu'il ne sera plus amoureux d'elle mais si c'était encore le cas, il n'imaginer pas ce qu'il serai capable de faire pour l'empêcher

-Sirius ?

-Oui ?

-Dit moi qu'on à gagné le match…

-On l'à gagner, James à eu le Vif d'Or juste avant que tu ne tombe.

Il su qu'elle venait de sourire.

Ils ne dirent rien un moment, perdus dans leurs pensés.

-Mac…comment tu sais ?

-Comment je sais quoi ?

-Comment tu sais pour Patmol, Cornedrue, Queudever et pour Moony…

-Je le sais parce que je ne dors jamais…

-….Et que tu nous as souvent vu sortir la nuit et que tu nous as entendus en parler. Finit-il

-J'avais fini par penser que tu ne trouverai jamais, tu vois ce n'était pas bien compliqué…il t'aura quand même fallu presque 6 mois.

-Mieux vaut tard que jamais…

-Ouai dit elle d'une voix endormie.

-Je croyais que tu n'allais pas te rendormir …

-Je croyais aussi…mais il s'emblerait que tu est un effet soporifique sur moi Sirius !

-Au moins je te fais de l'effet dit il en rigolant.

-Oui peut dire sà comme s …

-Dort bien Mac

-Je préfère que mes amis m'appellent Zélia.

Il ne répondit rien, peut être un peu trop abasourdi par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire…il se souvenait parfaitement le soir où elle lui avait dit qu'ils n'étaient plus amis, et il se souvenait du mal que sa lui avait fait…cette nuit il savoura le bonheur que pouvait lui procuré le fait de savoir qu'il était redevenu son ami.

Il l'entendit ouvrir la bouche et il demander timidement :

-Je veux juste te poser une question…pourquoi cet été, tu ne m'as pas répondu ? Je ne t'ai peut être pas écris au bon moment, ou alors je te fessait vraiment chier ?

-Comment peut tu penser que tu me fessait chier « _oula j'y ai peut être été un peu fort l » ?_ C'est juste que j'était avec James et que…je ne voulais pas qu'il s'imagine des choses enfin c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude de correspondre avec une fille c'est que tu connais James …un doigt ce posa sur ses lèvres pour lui faire comprendre de ce taire.

-Oui je comprends, tu n'as pas à te justifier…c'est juste que sa fessait longtemps que cette question me trottait dans la tête.

Elle ferma les enfin les yeux . Elle ne su pas à quel moment elle perdu pied avec la réalité. Ses pensés se transformer en rêves petit à petit. Elle eu l'impression que quelqu'un lui caresser les cheveux mais elle ne savait pas si elle était encore éveillé ou endormie.

Sirius ne s'endormi pas tout de suite, tout ses sens était en éveil, il lui était impossible de fermer les yeux. Quand Zélia semblât endormie, il ne pu s'empêcher de faire glisser ses longs cheveux entre ses doigts. Il l'entoura de ses bras.

A demi inconsciente, elle sentit qu'il la prenait dans ses bras. Son cœur oublia de battre quand elle sentit leurs corps se collés. Aucune sensation n'était plus douce que celle qu'elle ressentait à cet instant, elle avait l'impression qu'ils volaient, bien au dessus de l'infirmerie, bien au dessus du château, là ou elle pouvait toucher les étoiles, là ou seul lui pouvait l'emmener. Les étoiles les entourèrent et elle eu l'impression de ne plus rien peser…

« _Sommes nous au septième ciel_ ? »

* * *

Les premiers rayons de soleil vinrent lui chatouiller la nuque. En s'étirant, il réalisa que Zélia dormait paisiblement, un bras en travers de son torse, les cheveux éparpiller un peu partout.

Il souleva le bras de Mac et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de partir. Il préféré la laisser dormir, elle venait de faire une chute de plus de 15 mètre, elle avait besoin de repos.

Il ne croisa personne en sortant de l'infirmerie, il devait être à peine 7 heures. Il s'arrêta devant une haute fenêtre au fond d'un couloir désert. Le soleil se levait à peine, la surface du lac avait gelé durant la nuit et le parc était recouvert d'un tapis blanc. Le ciel était clair et sans nuage, il devait faire bien froid « _Heureusement qu'on à joué le match hier_ ».

Reprendre ses esprits après une nuit pareille n'était pas très facile… il avait déjà passer la nuit avec une fille, oh oui sa plus d'une fois mais cela n'avait pas était pareil. Il aurait été prêt à parier des centaines de galions que la plupart des filles de Poudlard auraient profité de la situation pour lui faire du rentre dedans. Mac était tellement différente de toutes ses autres filles avec qui il avait l'habitude d'être que s'en était troublant.

Peut être qu'il aurait préféré qu'elle se comporte comme toutes les autres…sa aurait était tellement facile d'oublier une fille comme sà, une fille banale. Il aurait passé la nuit avec elle et tout se serait terminé. Mais Mac n'était pas ainsi, impossible de l'oublier, impossible de ne pas penser à elle, impossible de ne pas la regarder, impossible de ne pas tomber amoureux d'une fille si différente des autres.

Il monta un escalier et croisa deux quatrième année de Poufsouffle qui le dévisagèrent avec envie en gloussant. Il enjamba rapidement les dernière marches de l'escalier sans un regard pour ses deux admiratrice « _Typiquement le genre de filles qui m'insupporte…_ » Pensa t-il en arrivant devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame.

-C'est à cette heure là que vous rentrez ?demanda la Grosse Dame d'une voix exaspéré. Encore passer la nuit avec une des filles de votre fan-club ? Vous n'avez pas idée du nombre de jeunes filles qui parle de vous en passant devant mon tableau…et elles ne tarissent pas d'éloges à votre sujet ! Je me demande ce qu'elles peuvent bien trouver à un voyou comme vous ! Regardez moi cette coiffure et cet air débraillé c'est vraime…

-BOUTEFEU CHINOIS ! Hurla Sirius en la coupant pour mettre fin à son discourt. Il en avait vraiment marre de tout sà, elle lui répétait la même chose chaque fois qu'elle le voyait.

Il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau. « _Pourquoi suis-je si énerv ? Je viens de passer la plus belle nuit de a vie, j'ai dormis au côté de la fille que j'aime, et j'ai enfin eu une vraie discutions avec elle. Et puis surtout elle à accepter de m'accompagner au bal, j'ai vraiment cru qu'elle n'accepterait pas…mais alors pourquoi je me sens si mal ? J'ai comme un arrière goût amer dans la bouche, comme si je n'avait pas fait quelque chose que j'aurait du faire…aurai-je du lui dire ce que je ressentais pour elle ? Mais à quoi bon ! Elle ne m'aime pas, elle cherche juste un peu de réconfort auprès de moi, elle à juste besoin que quelqu'un la prenne dans ses bras et la rasure. Je suis juste là au bon endroit quand elle en à besoin »_

Il rentra dans la salle commune déserte et s'enfonça dans un énorme fauteuil défoncé orange, celui où Zélia avait l'habitude de s'asseoir tous les soirs après les cours. Il ferma les yeux, les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée l'éblouissaient .Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait sentir à travers le tissu vieilli qui recouvrait le fauteuil le parfum de Zélia, cette douce et enivrante odeur de musc blanc .

A l'intérieur de ses paupières closes, il vit apparaître son visage. Ses cheveux couleur marron glacée volaient au vent, elle lui souriait et ses yeux en amande d'un gris profond le regardaient d'un air qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il plongea son regard à travers cet océan gris et se laissa emporter.

Il secoua vivement la tête, cette image le fessait souffrir, il se sentait si frustré … Oui, frustré était le mot juste. _« Même si cela fait de moi un monstre, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de désiré le corps de cette fille_ »

-Blackounet chéri c'est toi ? Ironisa une voix de fille derrière lui.

-J'sui là Cléo Chou dit-il d'une voix las en levant sa main au dessus du dossier du fauteuil pour qu'elle le voie.

Il savait très bien que c'était Cléo, il n'y avait qu'elle qui l'appelait de cette façon, un surnom débile dont il avait hérité en première année, à la suite d'un cours de botanique où Chourave l'avait appelé pour ce moquer de lui « Blackounet chéri » .

Cléo n'avait cessé de reprendre ce surnom pour le faire rager, et en retour il l'avait surnommé Cléo Chou. Ce petit jeu n'avait rien de méchant, tout les deux était de très bons amis depuis la première année. Sirius appréciait beaucoup Cléo pour son naturel et son franc parler, et c'était une des seules filles à ne pas baver sur son passage. Mais la chose qu'il aimait le plus chez elle, c'était qu'il avait l'impression d'être sur la même longueur d'onde qu'elle, il ne comptait plus le nombre de délires qu'ils avaient partagés tout les deux sans que personne ne comprenne la raison de leurs rires.

Cléo était une belle fille, métisse, les yeux bleus en amande, un sourire magnifique, une silhouette élancée et de beaux cheveux brun, bouclés et légèrement crépus qu'elle ne prenait pas souvent la peine de coiffés ce qui lui donné souvent un petit air sauvage que Sirius trouvé craquant. Mais bon… aux yeux de Sirius, sa beauté ne pourrait jamais égalé celle de Zélia et il n'avait jamais éprouvé d'attirance pour elle, de toute façon, elle avait assez de garçons qui lui courraient après.

Il entendit les pans de sa jupe se froissés à chacun de ses pas. Elle lui effleura le bras, se baissa devant lui et appuya ses bras sur ses cuisses. Elle ne dit rien, se contenta juste de lui adresser un petit sourire en coin.

Il soutint son regard avant de lui donner une tape sur la joue et de lui dire :

-Arrête de me regarder comme sà Cléo Chou.

-Raconte moi et j'arrêterai de te regarder comme s …dit elle d'un air mystérieux.

-Que je te raconte quoi ? demanda t-il en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le fauteuil.

-Hum…fit elle en fessant mine de réfléchir, par exemple, où tu as passé la nuit ?

-Où tu veux que j'aie passé la nuit ! Ici bien sur !

-Pourquoi tu me ment chéri ? Tu as passée la nuit avec elle n'es-ce pas ?

-Je vois que je ne peux rien te cacher Chou … mais ne commence pas à te faire des idées, on a été sage comme des agneaux.

-Humf, de toute façon Zélia ne se laissera pas avoir par toi aussi facilement! Si tu la veux, tu vas devoir en baver …

-Sa je le sais, mais au moins, elle à quand même accepter de m'accompagner au bal, elle ne me déteste pas tant que s

-Chou, fit Cléo en s'asseyant sur ses genoux, Zélia ne t'à jamais détester, bien au contraire, même si elle ne veux pas le reconnaître, et puis qu'elle est accepter d'être ta cavalière, c'est un bon pas en avant !

-Ouai fit-il d'un air sombre, les cheveux devant les yeux.

-Alors dit moi pourquoi tu as l'air si déprim ?demandât elle en lui écartant les cheveux des yeux.

-Je ne suis pas déprimer Chou, j'en est juste marre, marre d'être dingue d'une fille qui ne m'aimera jamais…

-Chéri fit elle en lui prenant la main, Zélia n'est pas une fille ordinaire, je pense qu'en se moment elle est un peu pommée, avec la mort de sa mère et surtout elle se pose beaucoup de questions sur ses sentiments…ceux qu'elle ressent pour toi.

-Ceux qu'elle ressent pour moi ? Se moqua t-il, arrête de déliré Chou, Zélia m'apprécie, parce que je suis là pour la prendre dans mes bras et la réconforté quand elle en à besoin, si tu savait comme je l'aime dit-il en serrant ses poings.

-Je sais Sirius, je sais ce que sait d'aimer quelqu'un qui ne t'accorde même pas un regards, quelqu'un qui te fait tellement souffrir que tu ne sais même pas si tu l'aime ou si tu le hais …

-…quelqu'un que tu désire tellement que tu serais prêt à l'oublier s'il pouvait t'offrir ne serai-ce qu'un baiser…

-Sirius, ne la laisse pas…ne lui tourne pas le dos, même si tu dois l'attendre encore des mois, attend là. Vous paraissez tellement différents dit elle d'un air rêveur, Zélia me fait souvent penser à de la porcelaine fine et toi à un métal à l'état brut, et pourtant vous vous complété si parfaitement que s'en ai troublant.

-Comment peut tu être si sur de tout ceux que tu avance ? Comment peut tu ne serai-ce que penser que Zélia m'aime ?!

-Je le sais, car cela ce voit, je connaît bien Zélia et tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué mais son regard à changer, elle ne te regarde plus de la même façon, et je ne suis pas la seule à m'en être aperçu.

-Cette fille est un ange, parfois, j'ai l'impression d'apercevoir des grandes ailes blanches derrière elle, et moi je ne suis qu'un maraudeur, j'ai l'impression que je ne réussirai qu'à la briser et à lui faire du mal…

-Elle à besoin de toi Sirius.

-Pourquoi me parle tu aussi mystérieusement Chou ?

-Tu le sera un jour chéri, mais n'oubli pas ce que je viens de te dire et surtout n'écoute que ce que te dit ton cœur, n'écoute jamais la voix de la raison, la raison n'existe pas, la morale n'existe pas, les principes n'existe pas, ce ne sont que des inventions, tout ce qui compte, c'est de toujours se dire que rien n'est impossible, il suffit de juste de ce donner les moyens de faire l'infaisable.

Elle se leva sans le quitter des yeux, le laissant encore plus perplexe.

-Sirius fit elle en se penchant par-dessus le dossier du fauteuil, tu n'est pas un monstre…je sens comment tu la désire, et tu es frustré car tu as toujours eu l'habitude d'obtenir ce que tu voulais, mais tu n'es pas un monstre, cela arrive à tout le monde d'avoir des pensées de ce genres, alors surtout, ne te ronge pas.

Il l'entendit tourné les talons et lui demanda :

-Cléo, tu as toujours su lire dans les pensés des autres n'es pas ?

-Tu as mis six ans pour temps pour t'en rendre compte chéri.

* * *

Quand elle se réveilla, elle était seule dans son lit. Un frisson lui électrisa le dos quand elle repensa à la nuit qu'elle avait passée avec Sirius. Il ne c'était peut-être absolument rien passée, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle c'était retrouvé aussi prés d'un garçon…ou plutôt d'un homme…Sirius était-il un garçon ou un homme ? Jeune homme…oui c'est le terme qui lui correspond le mieux.

Elle souleva les lourdes couvertures et posa ses pieds nus sur le carrelage beige, horriblement froid. Quand elle se leva sur ses jambes, sa blessure lui brûla le creux des reins, néanmoins la douleur c'était un peu estompé. Elle s'avança vers la fenêtre et découvrit avec étonnement le parc recouvert qu'une belle couche de neige. Elle sourit en voyant en bas ses amis qui s'affrontaient dans une bataille de boule de neige sans merci. Cléo, Lily, Caleb et John c'étaient réfugier derrière un mur de neige et bombardés James, Peter, Remus tandis que Sirius et Sara s'affrontaient en duel. Son regard s'attarda un instant sur Sirius et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en le voyant, les cheveux plein de neige il était vraiment craquant comme sà.

Ni tenant plus, elle enleva son pyjama et revêtit d'épais collant noir avant d'enfiler une jupe et sa chemise par dessus laquelle elle enfila un pull sans manche arborant le blason des Gryffondor. Elle noua sa cravate un peu n'importe comment, de toute façon s'était le week-end, peut importer si som uniforme était parfait ou pas. Elle mis sa cape et s'engouffra dans le couloir de l'infirmerie, elle savait que si Mme Pomfresh la surprenait, elle passerait un salle quart d'heure. Chaque pas la fessait souffrir mais la douleur était supportable et puis elle n'avait pas envie de rester toute seule en haut alors que les autres s'amusaient en bas.

Elle arriva dans la grande salle de l'infirmerie et passa discrètement derrière Mme Pomfresh qui ne la remarqua pas, trop occupé à soigné la main d'un élève qui avait doublé de volume et avait pris une teinte orangé…pas beau à voir !

Elle ouvrit la porte et traversa une petite pièce ou s'aligné le long des murs des chaises en bois. Une fois sortie, elle ne reprit pas le chemin de la tour des Gryffondor et se dirigea vers la grande salle. Elle croisa quelques élèves qui lui adressèrent un sourire, se souvenant que de son accident de Quidditch, certains plus âgés lui demandèrent même comment elle allait. Cela lui fessait plaisir, de savoir que des gens qu'elle ne connaissaient pas se souvenait d'elle et lui demandait de ses nouvelles. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se genre d'attention.

Elle passa devant la Grande Salle ou quelques élèves lève tard finissaient mollement de prendre leurs petits déjeuners, éparpillés à travers les longue tables par petits groupes, ils n'avaient pas l'air de parler, encore trop ensommeillé, leurs bouche ne s'ouvraient que pour avaler les cuillérées de porridge .Ils avaient sûrement du se coucher tard et s'était réveiller juste à temps pour descendre manger. Quelque uns semblaient perdu, le regard dans le vide, la cuillère arrêté entre la bouche et le bol.

Elle poussa la lourde porte du château et le vent froid lui piqua le visage. Elle enroula autour de son coup son écharpe aux couleurs rouge et or et rabattu sa capuche sur sa tête avant de prendre la direction de ses amis. Ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans la neige, heureusement qu'elle avait mis ses bottes, des bottes noire, en peau de dragon , très simples, sans talons que lui avait offert sa tante -une des seules à daigner encore lui souhaiter son anniversaire- à son dernière anniversaire.

Elle se baissa et fit deux boules en arrivant à quelques mètres derrière Sirius et Sara. Celle-ci la vue mais ne fit comme si de rien n'était, voyant qu'elle allait attaquer Sirius par surprise. Elle pris son élan et lança avec toutes ses forces une des deux boules qui fila droit heurter la tête de Sirius qui trébucha sous le choc. Zélia et Sara éclatèrent de rire.

Il se retourna vers elle, les sourcils froncés. Il ne la reconnu pas, sa capuche cachant son visage. Sans qu'il n'est le temps de réagir, elle fit sauter sa dernière boule deux fois dans sa main et l'envoya avec autant de force. Esquivant la boule, il pencha la tête sur le coté mais celle-ci lui percuta l'épaule.

-Mac ! Cria t-il en se ruant vers elle, Tu va me le payer !!!

Il la rattrapa en quelque foulés et lui attrapa le bras, et sans s'en rendre compte, il posa le pied sur le bas de la cape de Mac. Quand celle-ci essaya de se recula, elle trébucha en arrière en entraînant Sirius dans sa chute.

Par terre, il fut plus rapide qu'elle et s'assit à califourchon sur elle. Il lui retira délicatement sa capuche et lui dit d'une vois sévère :

-Zélia ! Tu ne devrais peut-être l !

- Oh Sirius, par pitié, dit-elle d'une voix exaspérée, ne me fait pas la morale !! Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais rester dans ma chambre ?

-Hum…te connaissant, non ! Mais quand même…

-Oh tait toi dit-elle en prenant une poigné de neige en essayant de lui faire manger. Mange sà et tait toi !

Il lui saisit les deux poignets d'une même main et lui fit subir le même sort.

-Tatata en voilà des manières Zélia… dit-il en lui écrasant de la neige sur le visage.

-Arrête ! Le supplia t-elle en se débattant de la neige partout sur le visage.

Il rigola et la lâcha en la regardant avec attendrissement. Elle le repoussa et pu s'asseoir, il l'aida à se relever.

Sara qui avait regardé la scène de loin avec beaucoup d'amusement s'avança vers eux et en profita pour prendre Zélia dans ses bras.

-On allait justement monter te voir ! s'exclama t-elle, apparemment t'a l'air d'aller mieux !

-Ouai dit plutôt que vous auriez passé la journée dehors à vous battre et que vous seriez venus me voir en coup de vent juste avant le dîner !! Dit-elle en s'essuyant le visage ruisselant de neige fondu. Sara rougit légèrement mais se décontracta en voyant le sourire que lui offrait Zélia, signifiant qu'elle rigolé.

-Hé dit-elle en se tournant vers Sirius, comment tu as su que c'était moi ??

Il faillit répondre « _Des filles avec une paire de jambe comme les tiennes, il n'y en à malheureusement pas beaucoup_ » mais il réprima cette réplique qu'il jugea peu adapté à la situation et se contenta de dire avec un large sourire en se tenant l'épaule :

-Une filles qui vous déboîte l'épaule avec une simple boule de neige sa ne peut être que Zélia Mac, batteur de Quidditch !

-J'aurais pu être un gars !

Il réprima un fou rire et dit :

-Et bien à par le professeur Mells qui nous fait l'honneur de son magnifique kilt à tout les noël, il n'y à pas beaucoup de garçons qui ose porter la jupe !

Elle éclata de rire.

« _Je t'en pris arrête de rire, arrête…j'aime ton rire, il est si beau mais arrête de rire, arrête de sourire… cette fille va me rendre dingue ! _»

-Zélia ! Cria Remus en la prenant dans ses bras avec poigne. Elle sentit ses pieds décoller du sol. Les autres qui s'étaient aperçu de son arrivé l'entourèrent.

-Remus ordonna James avec la voix qu'il prenait pendant les entraînements de Quidditch, tu vas lui briser les os, pose là tu veux bien ?

Il s'exécuta et James en profita pour passer son bras sur ses épaules et lui murmura avec un petit sourire en coin : « Alors bien dormi ? On à bien cru que Sir' aller devenir dingue...

Mac n'eu pas le temps d'entendre la fin de ce que James lui disait car Lily l'attrapa par le bras pour l'embrasser suivit de Cléo. Caleb sautait partout, sa façon de monter qu'il était content, tandis que Peter et John s'amusaient à la couvrir de neige comme on couvre de pétales de fleurs une princesse orientale.

-Notre reine est revenue s'écrièrent t-ils en lui lançant des petites poignées de neige, vive la reine !

-Bon sa suffit John ! Dit Mac un peu gênée en le tirant par le col pour le forcer à ce redresser, il était entrain de se prosterner à ses pieds.

-AIE ! S'écria Lily en se frottant la tête, QUI M'A LANCER SA ! dit-elle en montrant du doigt une pierre entouré de neige fondue par terre.

-Mais tu saigne ! s'écria Cléo en lui examinant la tête.

Des rires moqueurs s'élevèrent derrière eux.

Les garçons avaient déjà sortis leurs baguettes quand Malfoy entouré de ses acolytes, Rogue, les frères Lestrange, Goyle et Crabbe, arrivèrent.

-Tu va le payer Malfoy hurla James, hors de lui.

-Sa suffit, venait, on rentre dit Lily dans une tentative désespéré de calmer les esprits.

-Ne t'en mêle pas salle petite sang de bourbe ! Rétorqua Malfoy.

Les Serpentards n'eurent pas le temps de réagir qu'une pluie de sortilège leur tomba dessus. Ils répliquèrent aussitôt, fessant tomber Sara grâce au sortilège de jambenconton, mais la plupart des autres sortilèges ratèrent leurs cible car lancés à la hâte avec peu de précision.

Lily fut la première à lancer une boule de neige à Malfoy et ceci provoqua une réaction en chaîne. Chacun se baissa pour confectionner des boules et les lancés au camp adverse De la neige volait dans tout les sens et Mac s'acharner sur Rogue en compagnie de Remus. Goyle ensorcela quatre énormes boules de neige de façon à ce qu'elles poursuivent Mac.

Celle-ci s'en pris une dans le dos mais grâce à un sortilège elle arriva à ralentir leur course. Elle couru alors à toute vitesse se mettre à l'abri dans le château, suivit de prés par Sara et Peter qui étaient eux aussi poursuivit par des boules de neige.

-Grrrr pesta Sara derrière Mac, comment ce crétin de Goyle à réussi à faire s !

-Si tu veux mon avis lui répondit Peter, c'est à tout les coup une invention de Rodolphus…ce gars à obtenu les meilleures notes de l'école aux examens de l'année dernière !

Mac arriva dans la hall, couverte de neige. Sara et Peter étaient encore loin, elle courait bien plus vite qu'eux. Un bras lui entoura les épaules et avant qu'elle n'est eue le temps de réagir, une baguette s'appuya pile sur sa blessure et la força à avancer.

-Alors lui murmura une voix glacé à l'oreille, sa ne te fait pas trop MAL ? La baguette s'appuya encore plus fort sur sa blessure.

-Malfoy dit elle en levant les yeux au ciel, LACHE MOI !

Mais celui-ci appuya une nouvelle fois sur sa blessure encore à vif et resserra son emprise.

-Où tu n'emmène ?demandât-elle d'une voix exaspéré.

-La où je suis sûr que ton petit ami ne viendra pas nous déranger en pleine conversation. Rétorquât-il d'une voix las.

En temps normal, Mac aurait facilement pu se libéré de Malfoy, mais affaiblie par son accident, elle était moins forte que lui. Il le savait et en profité.

En temps normal, elle aurait aussi sûrement rétorqué en moins d'une seconde que Sirius n'était PAS son petit ami mais bizarrement, aujourd'hui, l'idée que des gens pouvait croire que Sirius et elle sortait ensembles lui plaisait bien.

-Alors c'était toi qui c'est amusé à ensorceler les cognards ?

-Moi ? dit-il d'une voix outré. Moi ? Quelle insulte ! Croie tu que je n'abaisserai à aller ensorceler des cognards pour faire tomber de son balai ma futur épouse ? Non bien sûr que non… Vois-tu c'est Rogue qui en à eu l'idée, tu te doutait bien qu'il aller se venger un jour, non ? Ensuite c'est Rodolphus qui à créer une formule assez puissante capable d'ensorceler des objets magique aussi fort que les cognards, ces deux crétins de Crabbe et Goyle sont aller en pleine nuit là ou ils sont ranger pour les ensorceler puis c'est Rabastan qui pendant le match les à guider en travers le terrain. Alors tu vois dans cette histoire, je suis aussi blanc que neige !

-Non non Malfoy Dit-elle d'une voix moqueuse, tu te trompe ! La bonne phrase est : « Alors tu vois dans cette histoire c'est moi qui à été le plus lâche, j'ai envoyé les autres faire le sal boulot à m' place ».

-La ferme Zélia… dit-il sur le ton de la conversation

Ils continuèrent leurs marche et elle ignoré complètement où ils allaient.

Il ouvrit une porte et la poussa à l'intérieur. Sûrement une vielle salle désaffectée. En tout cas, elle était sur que ce n'était pas la salle sur demande, elle y était déjà allé plusieurs fois et elle ne ce situé pas dans cette partie du château.

Elle surpris sa main à trembler légèrement, que se passée t-il, depuis quand avait-elle peur de Malfoy ? « _Hum…depuis que tu es tombé de ton balai et depuis qu'il peut facilement arriver à te maîtriser s'il lui passait par la tête de te retenir ici !_ »Lui hurla sa conscience.

-Je t'en pris, mais assit toi…dit-il d'une voix doucereuse

-Comme c'est aimable à toi de me donner la permission de m'asseoir ! Ironisa t-elle.

Elle s'assit sur un bureau qui ne lui paraissait pas trop bancal et lui dit :

-Bon, j'imagine que si tu m'a traîner jusqu'ici ce n'est pas pour me faire visiter cette magnifique salle, alors s'il te plait venons en aux faits !

-Et bien dit-il lentement…Comme tu dois le savoir, ton père et moi correspondons assez souvent, en faite, je suis ses yeux à Poudlard…

-Bon le coupa t-elle, sà ce n'est pas un scoop alors s'il te plais dépêche toi de me dire la raison de cette mascarade ! dit-elle excédé.

-Ton père me demande de te mettre en garde dit-il d'une voix plus pressante.

-De me mettre en garde ? Tu rigoles ?

-Non je suis on ne peu plus sérieux ! De te mettre en garde sur tes fréquentations !Si tu crois que je ne te vois pas, vous ne sortez peut-être pas ensembles mais sa ne serai tardez et je te conseille vite d'oublier Sirius.

-Je ne te crois absolument pas Malfoy…tu as sûrement mis mon père au courant de sà, oui, mais le fait est que mon père n'opposerait aucune résistance à ce que je fréquente Sirius, dois-je te rappeler qu'il est le descendant d'une longue ligné de sorciers de sang pur encore plus riche et plus puissante que les MALFOY.

Malfoy semblât perdre ses moyens devant les arguments que Mac lui exposait.

-Je crois continua t-elle, que tu es simplement jaloux. Jaloux car tu sais que tu ne n'aura **jamais** _Lucius…_

-_Jamais _? dit-il d'une voix moqueuse, ne parle pas trop vite…

Il s'approchât d'elle affichant son regard de prédateur. Elle n'eu pas le temps de descendre de la table quand il sortit sa baguette et prononça :

-_Controlus ! _

Un éclair argenté jaillit de sa baguette et heurta la cheville de Mac. Elle essaya de bouger mais son corps refuser d'obéir, elle était paralysée et sa cheville, ou plutôt son bracelet lui fessait horriblement mal.

Il la regarda d'une façon qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, un regard à la fois amusé et mesquin.

-Bien…voilà qui ta calmé un peu on dirait ! Tu te demande comment j'ai fait sà n'est pas ? Et bien tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi ton père t'avait mis ce bracelet à la cheville ? Il rigola.

-Tout simplement pour avoir un peu de contrôle sur toi ! Il ne s'est jamais encore servit de cette magie sur toi, mais sache qu'elle peut faire bien pire que te paralys ! Je crois qu'il n'aurais jamais du me le dire, car je peux moi aussi maintenant exercé un contrôle sur toi, ouai…il n'aurait jamais du me dire comment me servir de cette magie. Bien sur je ne peu normalement pas m'en servir et j'espère que pour cette fois il ne s'en apercevra pas, mais sache que si tu va au bal avec cet abruti de Black, tu le payera **très** cher, et je n'hésiterai pas à me servir de cette magie !

Il pencha la tête et la regarda un long moment puis il approchât doucement sa main de ses cheveux et la fit passer dans ses cheveux. Il ferma les yeux et dit :

-Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer le nombre de fois que j'ai eu envie de passer ma main dans tes cheveux, ils sont aussi doux que je les imaginer.

Elle frémit au contact de sa main, elle avait envie de vomir tellement il la répugnait. Son cœur s'emballa, de peur. Elle avait peur, pour la première fois de sa vie elle avait l'impression d'avoir peur. Une boule au ventre, les mâchoires serrée, impossible de bouger, pas même de cligner des yeux. Elle voulait crier, hurler, le frapper, lui faire mal. Sa gorge se resserra quand il s'approcha encore.

Ignorant son regard suppliant, il s'approcha encore et passa un bras autour de sa taille .Il pencha son visage dans son coup et inspira longuement son parfum avant de lui murmuré à l'oreille : _Chut, n'est pas peur de moi voyons, _ _je ne te ferrai rien… »_

Puis, comme pris par un excès de violence, il pressa brutalement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Au contact de ses lèvres glacée, elle eu l'impression de recevoir une décharge électrique, et le cri qu'elle prononça dans sa tête franchit ses lèvres.

S'écartant de surprise, il n'eu pas le temps de s'apercevoir qu'elle venait de se libéré de ces chaînes invisibles.

Sautant à terre, elle sortit de sa cape sa baguette et ils prononcèrent en même temps :

-Stupéfix !

L'éclair rouge frappa Malfoy en pleine poitrine et elle eu le temps d'éviter celui qui lui avait lancé. Il s'écroula sur le sol sale.

Le souffle court, les jambes tremblantes et une boule au ventre, elle resta un moment à regarder son corps inanimé.

Une larme roula sur sa joue, les paroles de Malfoy ne cesser de trotter dans son esprit,elle ne croiyé pas que son père avait était jusqu'à lui mettre ce bracelet pour pouvoir la contrôler, non elle ne pouvait PAS le croire.

Avec une violence qu'elle ne soupçonner pas en elle, un coup de pied puissant parti heurter le flanc de Malfoy. Elle avait besoin de lui faire mal mais préféra tourner les talons de peur de s'emporter dans cette violence, elle lui aurait fait sûrement plus mal qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Elle franchit la porte, doucement. Lentement, les yeux perdus dans le vague, ses pas la portèrent à travers les couloirs.

Les muscles encore engourdis, elle croisa sans les voir de nombreux élèves aux travers des couloirs. Elle monta un escalier qu'elle reconnu vite, c'était un de ceux qui monté à la Tour des Gryffondor. Machinalement elle dit le mot de passe et franchit le tableau qui venait de pivoter. Elle entra dans la salle, l'esprit complètement vide. Peut -être qu'elle en aurait parlé à quelqu'un, si ils n'était pas tous assis autour du feu à écouté Sirius et James faire le récit de comment ils avaient vaincu les Serpentard pendant le bataille.

D'ailleurs, personne ne c'était rendu compte de son entrée, et personne ne remarqua qu'elle montait en silence se réfugier entre ses draps.

Elle aurait bien voulu qu'il vienne la retrouver et qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, malheureusement, elle demeura toute seule enroulée dans ses draps, les yeux grands ouverts dans le dortoir désespérément silencieux.

* * *

Voilà, je suis pas super contente de la fin du capitre mais bon j'éspère que sa vous à pas trop déçu quand même! Oubliez pas de laisser une review, merçi à tous ceux qui ont lu!!!


End file.
